Sakura
by Neko Kawaii 95
Summary: Sakura es una es una chica valiente que disfrazada de hombre se escapa de su casa con la armadura de su padre para ir a luchar a la guerra, contra los Akatsuki intentaban invadir Japón
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 01 La llegada De Akatsuki**

En el antiguo Japón, bello y hermoso país llena de vida, cultura y hermosa arquitectura. En la gran muralla se encontraban los soldados imperiales haciendo guardia, era una noche muy tranquila cuando en eso un halcón golpea la parte posterior de la cabeza del soldado.

 **¡Ah!** -dice un soldado para luego recoger de nuevo su casco.

Pero en eso el halcón hace un chillido. El soldado se acerca al bore de la pared. Un gancho viene volando hacia arriba, seguido por muchas más.

 **¡Estamos bajo ataque! ¡Encienda la señal!** -gritaba el soldado desesperado corriendo a su puesto.

La puerta se abre, revelando un par de Akatsuki. El soldado sube por la escalera. Iluminando la señal con una antorcha, mientras que al líder de los Akatsuki; luego otras señales van en todo el camino a lo largo de la Gran Muralla.

 **Ahora toda Japón sabe que estás aquí** -dijo el soldado satisfacción y con miedo a la vez.

 **Perfecto** -dijo Madara con una sonrisa siniestra mostrando su rostro con una antorcha.

Muy lejos de ahí de la Gran Muralla, en el Palacio Imperial en la capital de Japón, Tokio, se encontraba un general entrado juntos con otros dos soldados en la sala principal del emperador.

 **Su majestad, los Akatsuki han cruzado nuestra frontera norte** -dijo el general Fugaku informando de la situación.

 **¡Imposible! ¡Nadie puede obtener a través de la gran pared!** -gritando Danzo, pero antes de continuar, él se silenció con una mano levantada del emperador.

 **Madara los está conduciendo vamos a configurar las defensas alrededor de su palacio de inmediato** -dijo general Fugaku dándole sugerencias a su emperador.

 **¡No!** -dijo Sarutobi para luego levantándose de su torno- **¡Envíe sus tropas para proteger a mi gente!** -dijo dándole una orden a su general y soldados- **¡Danzo!** -dijo para llamarle la atención.

 **Si, su alteza** -le contestando Danzo.

 **Entrega varios avisos de reclutamiento en todas las provincias. Llama a las reservas, y otros tantos nuevos reclutas como sea posible** -dijo Sarutobi con seriedad y firmeza en su voz.

 **Perdóname, majestad, pero creo que mis tropas pueden detenerlo** -le dijo general Fugaku con mucha confianza.

 **No voy a correr ningún riesgo, general. Un solo grano de arroz puede inclinar la escala; un hombre puede ser la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota** -dijo Sarutobi con claridad y firmeza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02 Deshonor A Mi Familia**

Un nuevo día en la bella aldea de Konoha. La luz del sol entraba en el cuarto de una joven de 17 años, delgada, piel blanca, con ojos de color verde jade y un exótico y hermoso cabello largo color rosado. Su nombre era Sakura Hatake Haruno, que estaba usando palillos para equilibrar un grano de arroz.

 **Tranquila y recatada… elegante, amable, delicado, refinado, a punto…** -dijo Sakura para luego coger un pincel y hacer unos kanjis en su brazo para poder acordarse de lo que tendría que decir con la casamentera- **… ¡Puntal!** -termino de decir para escuchar un gallo, luego se levanta rápidamente de su cama al mismo tiempo se sopla sus apuntes de su brazo- **Pakkun Pakkun poco…** -sin termina de decir para echar un vistazo hacia abajo encontrándose con un perro dormido en el suelo- **¡Ah! ¡Ahí estas!** -dijo y el perro se despierta- **¿Quién es el perro más inteligente del mundo? Vamos, chico listo ¿Me puedes ayudar con mis tareas hoy?** -termino de decir para amarrar un hueso a un palo que está atado a él. Pakkun persiguió inmediatamente el hueso, corriendo rápidamente en una pared y luego salir por la puerta, la dispersando los granos de maíz en todas partes.

Dentro del templo de la familia Hatake Haruno, se encontraba un hombre de cabello plateado, contiene una cicatriz delgada recorriendo de su ojo izquierdo hasta su mejilla su nombre era Kakashi Hatake.

 **Honorables antepasados…** -rezando Kakashi- **Por favor ayuda a Sakura para impresionar a la casamentera hoy** -sin terminar de decir ya que Pakkun entro ladrando dejando y rastro de maíz para luego llegar una manda de gallinas, irrumpiendo en el templo familiar- **Por favor, por favor, ayúdala** -termino de decir para luego levantar con ayuda de su bastón que tenía a lado de él.

 **Padre, he traído algo de…** -sin terminar de decir Sakura ya que la tetera por poco se le cae, pero Kakashi lo coge con su bastón, mientras que la taza cae al suelo y se rompen.

 **Sakura** -dijo Kakashi algo preocupado.

 **He traído un repuesto** -dijo Sakura sacando otra taza de su manga de su kimono.

 **Sakura** -dijo Kakashi para que le prestara atención.

 **Recuerda, que el médico dijo que tres tazas de té por la mañana** -dijo Sakura sirviendo un poco de té en la taza.

 **Sakura** -volviendo a decir Kakashi para que prestara atención.

 **Y tres por la noche** -dijo Sakura dándole la taza de té.

 **Sakura. Ya debes de estar en la cuidad. Estamos contando contigo a…** -sin terminar Kakashi de completar la oración.

 **Defender el honor de la familia. No te preocupes, padre. No voy a defraudarte. ¡Deséame suerte!** -decía Sakura para luego salir corriendo.

 **Voy a rezar… un poco más** -dijo Kakashi regresando a dentro del templo.

 **~En el centro de cuidad~**

 **Rin ¿Dónde está tu hija? La casamentera no es una mujer paciente** -le pregunto Tsunade de piel clara, con los ojos castaños y cabello rubio.

 **De todos los días debe llegar tarde justamente hoy ¡Debería haber rezado a los antepasados para la suerte!** -dijo Rin preocupada una mujer con cabello corto, de color marrón oscuro y unos brillantes ojos marrones.

 **¿Cómo van a darnos suerte? ¡Están muertos! Además, tengo toda la suerte que necesitaremos** -decía una señora de la tercera edad que sostenía una jaula de mimbre con un grillo en su interior- **Esta es tu oportunidad de demostrar lo que vale** -dijo al pobre grillo para luego cerrar los ojos y dar paso en la acera.

 **¡Abuela! ¡No!** -grito Rin muy asustada.

La abuela Chiyo cruza la calle haciendo que los vehículos chocaran, pero ella sale ilesa.

 **¡Sí! Este grillo es de la suerte** -gritando la abuela Chiyo mostrando al grillo el cual temblaba de miedo.

Rin suspira de alivio a ver la Abuela Chiyo sana y salva. En eso Sakura viene cabalgando sobre Kurama.

 **¡Ya estoy aquí! ¿Qué?** -dijo Sakura viendo como su mama la fulminaba con la mirada- **Pero, mamá, yo tenía a…** -sin terminar de decir ya que su mama la interrumpió.

 **Nada de excusas, ¡Ahora vamos a prepárate!** -dijo Rin molesta con ella por llegar tarde.

" _Comienza a canta nos a brindar honor"_

 _Miren este lindo retoño,_

 _querida eh visto peor,_

 _hay que quitar lo feo_

 _serás un primor_

Tsunade comenzó a desvestir a Sakura rápidamente para luego meterla una bañera de agua helada.

 **¡Está helada!** -dijo Sakura temblando y poniendo sus manos en sus hombros para darse un poco de calor.

 **Hubiera estado caliente, si hubieras llegado a tiempo** -le dijo Rin con burla y regaño.

 _a lavar y a secar_

 _deslumbrante te voy a dejar_

 _esta fórmula no va a fallar_

 _nos vas a brindar honor._

Tsunade comienza tirarle agua tibia y comenzarle a lavar el cabello, luego le pone líquido a su cabello para darle suerte, en eso se acerca su madre con una esponja, pero ve algo en su brazo.

 **Sakura ¿Qué es esto?** -le pregunto Rin agarrando su muñeca viendo algo negro en su brazo.

 **Uh… Son notas… en caso de que se me olvide algo** -contesto Sakura nerviosa ya que casi la descubren.

 **Sostén esto** -dijo la abuela Chiyo dándole la jaula del grillo a Rin- **Vamos a necesitar más suerte de lo que pensaba** -termino de decir para voltearse a buscar más amuletos.

 _ya verás por aquí_

 _los muchachos pelearan por ti_

 _con fortuna y un peinado así_

 _nos vas a brindar honor._

Tsunade y Kurenai peinaba cada lado de cabello largo y rosado de Sakura, terminándole de peinar un chongo de cebolla, Kurenai tiene un espejo viéndose primero ella y pasarse una mano de un lado de su cabello y Sakura hace una cara de flojera.

 _A su familia gran honor_

 _La chica va a brindar,_

 _Si un buen partido es_

 _El que podría ganar._

Luego salen de la peluquería, Sakura ve a tres chicas más con sus madres arreglándolas, en eso pasan a lado de dos señores de la tercera edad que jugaban Shoji (Ajedrez japonés), se detiene y observa y mueve una pieza para hacer ganar al señor de la derecha, luego su madre la agarra del brazo para arrastrarla hasta la mercería.

 _Debes ser especial_

 _Calmada, obediente, muy servicial_

 _Gusto fino y figura ideal_

 _Nos vas a brindar honor._

Comienza colocarle a Sakura telas para hacerle su Kimono, y tomándole medidas en el cuello, y de último colocarle una obijime que es agarrado por su madre y Tsunade hasta apretarle y dejarle un rato sin aire.

 _Servimos al Imperio que_

 _A los hunos va a vencer_

 _Con armas, el varón_

 _Con hijos, la mujer._

Vuelven a salir hasta donde iba a maquilla a Sakura, en eso ella ve que una niña está jugando con su muñeca y dos niños pasan y se la quita, en eso ellos pasan a lado de Sakura y se lo quita y se lo regresa a la niña la cual ella abraza su mueca con una sonrisa.

 _Al final, triunfarás_

 _Como flor de loto lucirás_

 _La mejor oferta tú serás_

 _Nos vas a brindar honor_

Para la parte final Kurenai con un pincel coloca en un frasco con liquido rojo lo mueve y se lo colocan en los labios de Sakura dándole un color rojo brillante y con otro pincel delineando sus ojos. Cuando terminan le muestra a Sakura en un espejo como quedo ella se sorprende, pero para ella le falta algo y saca un mechón de su cabello lo enrolla para quedando en su frente dándole un detalle y sonríe. En eso su madre desenvuelve un trapo mostrando una peineta y poniéndola en su chongo.

 **Ya está lista** -dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

 **¡Aun no!** -dijo la abuela Chiyo acercándose a Sakura- **Una manzana para la serenidad** -dijo para colocarle la manzana en la boca y Sakura le da un mordida- **Un colgante para el equilibrio** -dijo para colocárselo en su obijime.

 _Abuela Chiyo:_

 _Un collar de jade_

 _Orgullosa llevas_

 _Y un grillito suerte da_

 _Así no habrá problema._

Dándose la vuelta para colocarle el collar y luego Rin le pasa el grillo colocándoselo a un lado de su cadera y tapándolo son una tela de su kimono.

 _Sakura:_

 _Voy con fe a pedir_

 _Que esta vez me ayuden a cumplir_

 _Mis ancestros han de intervenir_

 _y a mi padre daré honor_

Luego salió del salón caminando lentamente, nerviosa y preocupada, luego voltea atrás para ver a su madre y abuela llorando de alegría.

 _Coro de chicas:_

 _Sí, a la casamentera vamos_

 _Ay, qué miedo, vamos, vamos_

En eso su madre se acerca rápidamente a entregarle la sombrilla. Sale corriendo para alcanzar a las demás chicas y voltea y vuelve a correr para alcanzarla.

 _Coro de Mujeres:_

 _Perlas son, que cuidar_

 _Su destino pronto va a cambiar_

 _Muñequitas hechas para amar_

 _Dignas de un aparador._

Sakura llega y ve a las demás chicas y comienza acomodarse como las demás.

 _Chicas:_

 _Nos vas a brindar_

 _Nos vas a brindar_

 _Nos vas a brindar_

 _Nos vas a brindar_

Sakura se da cuenta que están cerca de la casamentera.

 _Todos:_

 _Nos vas a brindar honor_

Sakura y las demás chicas se colocar en fila en frente de la casa de la casamentera y sacan sus sobrillas y se agachan ocultándose atrás de ellas. Y en eso apareció una mujer llamada Anko Mitarashi con ojos castaño claro, su cabello violeta con una cola de caballo y con la piel tez blanca.

 **Sakura Hatake Haruno** -grito Anko con seriedad.

 **Presente** -dijo Sakura parándose rápidamente y levantando la mano.

 **Hmp, hablando sin permiso** -dijo Anko con cara de pocos amigos.

 **Uy** -dijo Sakura ya que sabía que no le comenzó mal.

 **Esta comió mucho picante** -dijo Chiyo en susurro a Rin cosa que la silencio para que la escuchara.

Ya una vez dentro, Anko observaba a Sakura de pies a cabeza, analizando cada detalle.

 **Demasiada flaca… no eres buena para tener hijos** -dijo Anko mientras anotaba todo.

Mientras hablaban el grillo salto fuera de su jaula, Sakura vio que se ponía en el hombro de la casamentera e intenta frenéticamente ponerlo de nuevo en la jaula, en eso se ve que se cerca Anko y mete el grillo en su boca.

 **Ahora recita la admonición final** -le dijo Anko con seriedad y muy cerca de ella.

 **Mmm-hmmm-hmm…** -saco Sakura su abanico de papel y escupe el grillo.

 **¿Y bien Sakura?** -dijo Anko sin paciencia.

 **Cumple con tus deberes, con calma y…** -decía Sakura mirando hacia abajo en las notas escritas en su brazo, que se encuentra manchadas un poco- **Respeto, y reflexiona antes de tragar…** -dijo racionando lo que dijo- **Actuar, eso te dará honor y gloria** -dijo suspirando calmada corrigiendo su error.

En eso la Anko agarra el abanico y lo voltea buscando alguna nota o truco. Al no encontrar nada, agarra del brazo de Sakura donde están las notas. Y tira de ella hacia la mesa. La escritura se desprende en su mano.

 **Anko: Sígueme. Y ahora, sirve el té. Para complacer a tus futuros suegros debes demostrar cierto sentido de dignidad** -dijo frotando su mano sobre su boca, y la tinta se difumina con un chirrido- **Refinamiento y también debes guardar la compostura** -Dijo con seriedad.

Sakura embobada a Anko, vierte el té, pero no alcanza la copa, lo mueve un poco para recuperar la compostura y rápidamente llena el vaso, en eso ve que en la taza está el grillo felizmente relajándose en él te. En eso Anko agarra la taza de té.

 **Disculpe** -dijo Sakura apenada.

 **Y en silencio** -le dijo Anko para luego olfatear el té- **Ah…** -dando un suspiro profundo y relajante.

 **¿Puedo retirarle la taza un momento?** -dijo Sakura subiendo a la mesa y agarrando la taza de té.

Anko luchaba por la taza de té, y amabas caen hacia atrás, el té se derrame en Anko. El grillo salta dentro de su vestido.

 **¡Pero qué torpe! Ayúdame, ayuda…** -le gritaba Anko desesperadamente ya que se tropieza con una olla de fuego, y cae encima de ellos, su trasero se enciende y se estaba quemando en eso Sakura la ayuda apagando el fuego con abanico, pero eso hace que aumente la llamas.

A fuera todos escuchaban el escándalo, dejando intrigados a la familia de Sakura.

 **Creo que todo va bien, ¿tú no?** -dijo Chiyo teniendo una pequeña esperanza.

Anko sale desperrada, sorprendiendo a todos.

 **¡Apagadlo, apagadlo, apagad…!** -grito Anko a Sakura le lanza el té sobre ella, apagando el fuego. Avergonzada, le da la tetera a Anko y rápidamente se dirige hacia su familia- **¡Eres una desgracia! Puede que parezcas una novia, pero no aportarás honor a tu familia nunca** -gritando furiosa.

La gente empieza a alejarse, susurrando cosas de Sakura, una cosa sabia Sakura que este día nunca lo olvidara que hoy le trago deshonor a su familia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03 Una Decisión Del Corazón**

Sakura entraba junto con su caballo Kurama hasta los establos. Kakashi al verla entrar le muestra una sonrisa, pero en eso Sakura se cumbre detrás de Kurama para que no la viera triste, pero Kakashi se da cuenta e inmediatamente se le borra la sonrisa a verla así. Sakura entra al establo y le quita la correa a Kurama.

" _Comienza la canción de Mi Reflejo"_

 _Sakura:_

 _Mira bien, nunca voy a ser una novia ideal_

Comienza a ver su reflejo Sakura y alejarse mientras se quita lo pendientes y el collar.

 _Sakura:_

 _O una buena hija_

En eso ve a su madre acercarse a su padre para contarle lo que sucedió y vio que agachaban la cabeza con tristeza.

 _Sakura:_

 _¿No sabré tal papel jamás tomar?_

Se aleja hasta el jardín, entre sus manos tenía la jaula la abre y se agacha para dejar salir el grillo a una rama.

 _Sakura:_

 _Ahora sé que al demostrar quién realmente soy_

Se levantan, pero el grillo se da la vuelta con una mirada triste ya que sabía que era su culpa. Sakura salta lo pilares que se encuentra en el barandal del puente.

 _Sakura:_

 _Gran dolor podría causar_

Luego da un gran salto para quedar a salvo en dentro del puente. Y comienza caminar.

 _Sakura:_

 _¿Quién es quién veo ahí? ¿Su mirar fijo en mí?_

Comienza caminar lentamente con la cabeza abajo viendo su reflejo en el lago, luego se acerca a una estatua de piedra de un dragón.

 _Sakura:_

 _¿Y que en mi reflejo no reconocí?_

Se acolchona en la estatua con tristeza y se aleja y el grillo llega remando en una hoja y un palito hasta la orilla y salta hacia las escaleras del templo.

 _Sakura:_

 _No puedo continuar esta gran falsedad_

Sakura entra al templo familiar y comienza a caminar viendo a la vez su reflejo en las lapidas, hasta llegar lapida principal e inclinarse y dando una reverencia.

 _Sakura:_

 _¿Cuándo en mí reflejo yo me veré en verdad?_

Se levanta y queda enfrente de la lápida viendo su reflejo levanta su mano y con la manga de su kimono se quita la mitad de su maquillaje y luego la otra mitad y dándose la vuelta y viendo en todas la lapidas su reflejo.

 _Sakura:_

 _¿Cuándo en mí reflejo yo me veré en verdad?_

Se comienza a quitar el chongo quedando su cabello suelto, se comienza a levantar saliendo del templo familiar. Después de un rato, sakura se encontraba en una banca debajo de un árbol de cerezo que estaba en el jardín. Ahí era su refugio. Estaba peinando su largo cabello cuando en eso escucho pasos acercándose; al voltear ve a su padre acercándose con una sonrisa cosa que Sakura voltea triste y su padre se sienta junto a ella en la banca.

 **Vaya, vaya, ¡qué flores tan bonitas tenemos este año!** -Le dijo Kakashi tratando de sacarle plática a su hija, pero no obtuvo respuesta- **Pero mira ese, está tardando en florecer** -le dijo señalando a un pequeño cerezo sin abrir- **Seguro que cuando haya crecido será bella, la más hermosa de todas** -termino de decir para luego agarrar la peineta y colocándose a un lado de su oreja.

Esa hermosa palabra le saco una sonrisa a Sakura, pero antes de que pudiera hablarle, uno tambores se empezaron a escuchar en la aldea cosa que a Kakashi se le borro la sonrisa en el rostro ya que sabía que significaba eso y se levanta.

 **¿Qué es eso?** -dijo Sakura ya que no sabía que significaba.

En eso se acerca a la aldea los soldados imperiales y Danzo, cabalgando sobre una colina. Deteniéndose en la entrada de la aldea, la Familia Hatake Haruno salió a ver Sakura se asomó atrás de sus padres para ver qué pasaba. En eso Kakashi sale y Sakura lo iba a seguir.

 **Sakura, permanece aquí** -dijo Rin poniendo una mano para impedirle que saliera dicho eso salió un poco a la entrada.

 **Ejem** -tocio la abuela Chiyo llamando la atención a Sakura para apuntar con la mirada al tejado.

Sakura corrió hacia el tejado asomándose que cubría en la pared principal de la cuadra que abarcaba su casa, ya que le daba un poco de miedo todo el asunto.

 **¡Ciudadanos! Traigo una proclama urgente de la Ciudad Imperial. ¡Los Akatsuki han invadido Japón! Por orden del Emperador, un hombre de cada familia deberá servir en el ejército imperial** -gritando Danzo con voz clara a los ciudadanos para luego un soldado pasarle un pergamino luego extenderlo comenzar a leerlo- **La familia Inuzuka** -se acerca un joven y un soldado le entrega un pergamino y le da una reverencia para alejarse- **La familia Nara** -dijo en eso mi un joven y su padre y él se acerca.

 **Yo serviré al emperador en lugar de mi Padre** -decía Shikamaru, quien era el hijo primogénito de los Nara.

 **La familia Hatake** -anunciando Danzo cosa que Sakura le sorprendió

 **¡No!** -dijo Sakura preocupada por su padre.

Sakura ve desde el tejado como su padre pone una cara de serio y le entrega su bastón a su madre y comienza a caminar determinadamente hacia Danzo.

 **Estoy listo para servir al Emperador** -dijo Kakashi con firmeza y dando una reverencia.

 **¡Padre, no se puede ir!** -gritando Sakura para acercase a su padre.

 **¡Sakura!** -dijo Kakashi enojado y serio.

 **Perdón, señor, mi padre ya ha luchado valerosamente…** -dijo Sakura a Danzo impidiendo que su padre valla a pelear.

 **¡Silencio! Harías bien en enseñar a tu hija a contener la lengua en presencia de un hombre** -decía Danzo de forma déspota al ver cómo Sakura salía a defender a su padre.

 **Sakura… No me deshonres más** -dijo Kakashi con una mirada fría, haciendo que ahora ella se sintiera más terrible de lo que ya se sentía.

 **Irás mañana al campamento Sharingan** -dijo Danzo con seriedad entregándole un pergamino.

 **Sí, señor** -le dijo Kakashi dando una reverencia

Kakashi entrenado a la residencia con la cabeza en alto mientras, que las tres mujeres se acercaban preocupada.

 **Familia Yamanaka, La familia Aburame, La familia** -sigue leyendo Danzo.

En el salón de entrenamiento, Kakashi abre su armario, revéndalo una armadura japonesa, y desenvaina su espada, Sakura se acerca y ve a su padre, practicando técnicas con la espada, pero su pierna le da un horrible dolor y lo hace caer y Sakura se volteó preocupada. En la cena, todos estaban comiendo en silencio, mientras Sakura servía el té, y eso hace que explote poniendo la taza sobre la mesa de golpe y enojo.

 **Tu no deberías tener que ir** -dijo Sakura muy enojada.

 **Sakura** -dijo Kakashi con firmeza para no discutir sobre eso.

 **Hay hombres jóvenes para luchar por Japón** -dijo Sakura desesperada por la actitud de su padre.

 **Es un gran honor poder defender a mi país y a mi familia** -le dijo Kakashi dejando de comer.

 **¿Y vas a morir por ese honor?** -preguntándole Sakura con desesperación.

 **Moriré cumpliendo con mi deber** -le dijo Kakashi seriedad.

 **Pero** -Sakura no termino decir ya que su padre la interrumpió.

 **Conozco mi deber. Es hora de que aprendas el tuyo** -le dijo Kakashi viéndola muy molesto para que acabara la conversación.

Sakura miraba fijamente a su padre por un momento, luego sale corriendo afuera a llorar bajo la mirada de su madre y abuela.

Sakura estaba sentada en la estatua del dragón, llorando. Estaba lloviendo. A través de la ventana de su casa, ella puede ver a su madre y su padre hablando, y su madre se aleja de él, su padre recoge la vela y la sopla. Sakura piensa por un minuto, luego toma una decisión.

Sakura entra en el templo de la familia y enciende un incienso, lo coloca en una estatua que cuelga de un pequeño dragón. Ella entra a la habitación de su padre, agarrando el rollo y dejándole su peineta en su lugar. Tomo la espada de su padre, con el dolor de su corazón se cortó el pelo hasta lo hombros y se pone la armadura de su padre. Va hace el establo, cosa que Kurama se asustó por no reconocerla, pero Sakura se acerca rápidamente para calmarlo y luego se monta y pone en marcha hacia el campamento. Los ojos de una estatua en el templo se ponen azules y la Abuela Chiyo se despierta.

 **¡Sakura se ha ido!** -entrando la abuela Chiyo muy alarmada al cuarto de su hijo y nuera.

 **¿Qué? No puede ser** -dijo Kakashi corriendo a fuera- **¡Sakura! No…** -gritando tratando de correr, pero se cae en el lodo y su esposa se acerca.

 **Debes ir tras ella. Podrían matarla** -decía Rin desesperada.

 **Seguro que lo harán, si la descubro** -le dijo Kakashi preocupado viendo por la puerta principal donde se fue Sakura.

 **Ancestros, escuchen mi súplica. Protejan a Sakura** -dijo la abuela Chiyo rezando por la protección de su nieta.

Al decir eso, se pudo observar que una de las lápidas espejo que había en el templo familia, empezó a brillar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04 Un Guardián Que No Es Guardian**

En el templo de la familia, una de las lapidas comienza a brilla y se hace presente el gran antepasado Jiraya.

 **¡Aoda! Despierta** -le dijo Jiraya con voz autoritaria para una pequeña estatua de dragón colgando, en eso la estatua comienza a cobrar vida hasta que aparecer físicamente.

 **¡Estoy vivo! Tú dime qué mortal necesita mi protección, Ancestro Mayor Jiraya y ahí me tendrás** -decía Aoda moviéndose desesperado por una orden.

 **¡Aoda!** -le gritó Jiraya para que prestara atención.

 **Y otra cosa, si alguien es tan tonto como para amenazar a nuestra familia… ¡Me vengaré de él!** -dijo Aoda sin prestarle atención y amenazando.

 **¡Aoda! Estos son los guardianes de la familia** -le decía Jiraya mientras señalaba las otras estatuas arriba de ellos- **Ellos…** -sin terminar de decir.

 **Protegen a la familia** -dijo Aoda con desganado.

 **Y tú, dragón degradado…** -dijo Jiraya con seriedad.

 **Yo… toco el gong** -dijo Aoda más desganado.

 **Eso es. Ahora, despierta a los ancestros** -dijo Jiraya dándole una orden.

 **Una reunión familiar marchando** -dijo Aoda comenzando a tocar el gong fuertemente- **Muy bien muchachos, en marcha, venga, vamos, arriba, levantaos bellos durmientes, ya está bien de dormir** -dijo para luego terminar de tocar el gong.

En eso comienza a despertar varias almas y salir de sus lápidas.

 **Lo sabía, lo sabía, esa Sakura ha dado problemas desde que nació** -dijo Ancestro #1 según teniendo razón.

 **A mí no me mires, ha salido a tu rama de la familia** -dijo Ancestro #2 señalando uno de los ancestros.

 **Solo intenta ayudar a su padre** -dijo Ancestro #3 defendiendo a Sakura.

 **Pero si la descubren, Kakashi Hatake será deshornado, qué desgracia familiar, los valores tradicionales se desintegrarán** -dijo Ancestro #4 mientras movía un ábaco.

 **Y también perderán la casa** -dijo Ancestro #5 vestido de granjero.

 **Mis hijos no dieron tantos problemas. Se dedicaron todos a la acupuntura** -dijo Ancestro #1 presumiendo a los demás.

 **No todos nos dedicamos a la acupuntura** -dijo Ancestro #2 enojado.

 **Tu tataranieta ha decidido travestir** -dijo Ancestro #6 en forma de burla.

Los antepasados discutían mientras Aoda leía un periódico sin interés los que hacían eso viejos.

 **Que un guardián la haga volver** -dijo Ancestro #7 dándole una idea.

 **Sí, despertemos al más astuto** -decía Ancestro #2 para agarrado a Aoda y colocar en una estatua.

 **No, al más rápido** -decía Ancestro #4 quitándole a Aoda y ponerlo en otra estatua.

 **No, al más sabio** -dijo Ancestro #8 antes que Aoda lo despertara fue interrumpido por el gran antepasado.

 **¡Silencio! Debemos enviar al más poderoso de todos** -dijo Jiraya señalando la estatua de pierda de un dragón que estaba afuera.

 **Ja, Ja… Vale, vale, lo he captado… Iré yo** -dijo Aoda y al momento todos empezaron a burlarse- **¿Creéis que no puedo hacerlo? Pues mirad esto. ¡Wa-já! Ya veis que estoy que ardo así que no me obliguéis a chamuscar a alguien** -dijo muy confiado de sí mismo.

 **Tú ya protegiste una vez a la familia Hatake Haruno** -dijo Jiraya con seriedad.

 **Sí, y tus consejos llevaron a Sakumo Hatake al desastre** -dijo Ancestro #6 muy enojado.

 **Sí, muchas gracias** -decía Sakumo de forma sarcástica el mencionado que estaba degollado.

 **¿Qué quieres decir?** -preguntando Aoda con miedo.

 **Quiero decir que enviaremos a un dragón de verdad a rescatar a sakura** -dijo Jiraya seriedad.

 **¿Qué? ¡Yo soy un dragón de verdad!** -dijo Aoda muy ofendido por lo que escucho.

 **Tú no eres digno de este poste. Despierta al gran dragón de piedra** -ordenándole Jiraya que saliera.

Aoda salió de mala gana para poder despertar el famoso guardián.

 **Pero no hemos hablado del sueldo** -gritando Aoda para luego ser golpeado en la cara con su gong **\- Otra oportunidad... ¿Es mucho pedir? No creo que fuera a mataros** -dijo enojado arrastrado el gong esta la estatua del dragón- **¡Eh, Rocky, despierta! ¡Tienes que ir por Sakura! Vamos, chico, tráela, venga, ¡vamos!** -dijo para subir a la estatua, arrastrando el gong- **¿Hola? Hola. ¡Hola!** -dicho eso le pega al oído del dragón con el gong, y se cae. De repente, la estatua entera se desmorona- **Oh… No… ¿Rocky? ¿Roquita? Oh, no… Van a matarme…** -dijo muy preocupado.

 **Gran Dragón de Piedra, ¿has despertado ya?** -decía Jiraya desde la ventana del templo.

 **Sí… Acabo de despertarme, soy el gran dragón de piedra. Buenos días. Iré a traer a Sakura. ¿He dicho ya que soy el Gran Dragón de Piedra?** -dijo Aoda fingiendo poniéndose la cabeza del dragón como una máscara.

 **Ve. El destino de la familia Fa está ahora en tus garras** -dijo Jiraya teniendo confianza en el dragón.

 **No se preocupe, no le hare queda mal…** -dijo Aoda para luego perder el equilibrio y caer por la colina, el aterrizaje, pero le cae la cabeza encima de él aplastándolo- **Me he roto algo, seguro** -dijo levantando la cabeza **\- Estupendo, ¿y ahora qué? Horror, y todo porque Sakurita ha decidido jugar a los soldaditos** -dijo de forma de burla.

 **Chirrido (¿Y por qué no vas por ella?)** -preguntando Matatabi (grillo), la misma que había causado el alboroto el día anterior con la casamentera Anko.

 **¿Ir por ella? ¿Qué te pasa? Después de lo del dragón, si no vuelvo con ella y una medalla no me dejaran entrar al templo. Un momento** -deteniéndose Aoda de hablar ya que tuvo una idea- **¡Eso es! Haré de Sakura una heroína y me rogarán que vuelva a trabajar. ¡Es un plan maestro! Bien pensado chaval** -le dijo confiando.

 **Chirrido (¿Eh? ¡Oye, no te vayas! Yo también quiero ir)** -dijo Matatabi rogándole para ir a buscar Sakura.

 **¿Qué te hace pensar que tú vienes?** -le pregunto Aoda serio.

 **Chirrido (Soy un grillo de la suerte)** -le dijo Matatabi muy confiado.

 **¿Qué das suerte? ¿Tengo cara de tonto?...** -dijo Aoda no creyendo lo que decía.

 **Chirrido (No, pero un perdedor sí, jaja)** -le dijo Matatabi burlándose de él.

 **¿De fracasado? Como te arranque una antena y la tire al río ya veremos ¿Quién es el fracasado, tú o yo?** -le dijo Aoda muy enojado y ofendido.

 **Chirrido (Tú)** -le dijo Matatabi saliendo saltado hacia donde se fue Sakura y atrás venia Aoda persiguiéndolo por el camino.

El ejercito Akatsuki iban en sus caballos a toda prisa, cuando Madara sintió que lo observaban, así que se detuvo e hizo la una señal para que no seguidores fuera a buscar a los intrusos. En eso dos soldados son arrastrados de un árbol y lanzados delante de Madara.

 **Exploradores imperiales** -dijo Kisame con frialdad.

 **Madara** -dijo Soldado #1 con un poco de miedo en su voz.

 **Buen trabajo, caballeros. Han encontrado al ejercito Akatsuki** -dijo Madara con una risa macabra.

 **El emperador te detendrá** -dijo Soldado #2 desafiante a Madara.

 **¿Detenerme? Él me ha invitado. Al construir la muralla ha desafiado mi fuerza. He venido a seguir su juego** -dijo Madara sonriendo con malicia mientras apuntaba con su espada al soldado- **¡Largo! Dile a tu Emperador que envíe a sus mejores hombres. Le espero aquí** -les dijo dándole un mensaje a los dos soldados, los cuales comenzaron a correr a toda prisa- **¿Cuántos hombres hacen falta para llevar un mensaje?** -dijo preguntando a uno de sus subordinados.

 **Uno** -contestando Sasori mientras apuntan a uno de los soldados luego disparar una flecha.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05 Como Ser Hombre**

Sakura se encontraba en el bosque cerca del campamento junto con su caballo Kurama, según ella practicando como ser y actuar como hombre.

 **Está bien, está bien… ¿Y qué tal así?** -dijo Sakura con una voz profunda- **Disculpe, ¿dónde he de firmar? Ah, ya veo que lleva espada, yo también llevo, son muy varoniles, y…** -dijo intentando sacar su espada, dejándola caer al suelo, Kurama comenzó a reír y ser golpeado por su zapato- **Sólo estoy ensañando. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Haría falta un milagro para que me acepten en el ejército** -dijo desanimada.

 **Si hay alguien que quiera un milagro, que diga ¡ah!** -dijo Aoda mientras era cubierto de humo, y rodeado por el fuego dando una sombra gigante.

 **¡AH!** -grito Sakura asustado mientras se escondía atrás de una roca.

 **Con eso vale** -dijo Aoda sin darle importancia.

 **Eres un fantasma** -decía Sakura temblando de miedo.

 **Prepárate Sakura, tu salvación está aquí. Me han enviado tus ancestros, para guiarte en esta mascarada** -dijo Aoda con voz fuerte, peor en eso se da cuenta que Matatabi estaba haciendo sombra con los dedos y le daba una patada- **Si quieres venir, has de trabajar** -le dijo para luego, darle una hoja para que levantara la llama de la fogata- **Así que escúchame, porque si alguien descubre que eres mujer, el castigo es la muerte** -le dijo con voz amenazadora.

 **¿Quién eres tú?** -dijo Sakura intrigada

 **¿Qué quién soy? ¿Qué quién soy? Soy el guardián de las almas perdidas, el poderoso, el placentero, el indestructible Aoda** -dijo Aoda mientras salía de su escondite, haciendo que Sakura se quedara sorprendida- **No está mal, ¿eh?** -al terminar de decir eso, Kurama lo empezó aplastar al pobrecito dragón.

 **¿Mis ancestros envían a un lagarto para ayudarme?** -dijo Sakura algo tocando el dragón aplastado, para Aoda se recupera.

 **¡Eh! Dragón, dragón, no lagarto, yo no hago eso de la lengua** -le dijo Aoda mientras le sacaba la lengua.

 **Eres tan…** -le dijo Sakura mientras pensaba en una frase para completar.

 **¿Pavoroso? ¿Asombroso?** -dijo Aoda con confianza.

 **Pequeño** -dijo Sakura ofensivamente a Aoda.

 **Claro, vengo en tamaño portátil. Si mostrara mi talla real a tu vaca moriría de miedo** -le dijo Aoda mientras le daba un golpecito a la nariz a Kurama cosa que lo enojo e intenta morderlo- **¡Quieta, Bessy! Mis poderes van más allá de tu imaginación. Escucha, mis ojos ven a través de tu armadura** -termino de decir para luego recibir una cacheta de Sakura la cual estaba muy enojada- **¡Au! Muy bien ya está. Deshonra sobre toda tu familia. Toma nota. Deshonra sobre ti. Deshonra sobre tu vaca. Deshonr…** -siendo interrumpido por Sakura.

 **Basta, perdona. Lo siento, perdona. Estoy nerviosa, nunca había hecho algo así** -le dijo Sakura algo nerviosa.

 **Pues tendrás que confiar en mí. Y no volver a pegarme** -dijo Aoda y Sakura asiente- **¿Me explico? Vale, muy bien. ¡Comienza el espectáculo! Matatabi, las bolsas, vamos…** -dijo animadamente- **Ya estás aquí. A ver cómo caminas. Hombros atrás, pecho fuera, pies separados, cabeza alta y gesto duro. Y un, dos, tres, cuatro. Y un, dos tres… Esos músculos** -dicho eso Sakura obedeció todo mientras él se escondía en su espalda ropa- **Precioso, ¿verdad?** -dijo mientras pasaban de varios hombres que se cortaban sus uñas de los pies y se limpiaban la nariz con el dedo.

 **Son asquerosos** -dijo Sakura con asco viendo todo eso.

 **No, son hombres y tendrás que actuar como ellos. ¡Míralos!** -dijo Aoda cosa que ha Sakura no le gustaba ver.

 **Mirad, este tatuaje me protegerá de todo mal** -dijo Recluta mientras a todos les mostraba su tatuaje en el pecho y había dos jóvenes uno de cabello rubio con ojos azules y otro de cabello café con ojos aperlados.

 **Hmmmm** -viendo Naruto al recluta para luego darle un golpe en la cara.

 **Espero que te devuelvan el dinero** -dijo Neji entre risa viendo al pobre hombre tirado en el piso.

 **Creo que no lo conseguiré** -dijo Sakura nerviosa y con miedo que la descubrieran.

 **La actitud lo es todo. Sé dura, como ese** -dijo Aoda señalando a Naruto.

 **¿Y tú qué miras?** -dijo Naruto enojado para luego escupir en el piso.

 **Pégale, se saludan así** -dándole Aoda una sugerencia.

Sakura obedeció y le dio un tremendo trancazo a Naruto haciendo que éste chocara en la panza de otro de los soldados, quien era grande y robusto y con unas marcas en forma de espirales en sus mejillas llamado Chouji.

 **Oh Naruto, ya has hecho un amigo** -dijo Chouji con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **Bien, y ahora dale en el trasero, les gusta** -dijo Aoda y Sakura volvió a obedecerlo.

 **Voy a pegarte tan fuerte que se van a marear todos tus antepasados** -dijo Naruto muy enojado mientras lo agarraba de su ropa cosa que Sakura le dio miedo.

 **Naruto, tranquilízate y canta conmigo** -dijo Chouji para luego acarar sus hombros y moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

 **Nan-wu-ah-me-to-fu-da** -decía Naruto para luego comenzar a calmarse.

 **¿Estas mejor?** -preguntando Chouji viendo que Naruto ya se le pasaba el enojo.

 **Sí… Eh, no vales la pena, gallina** -dijo Naruto burlándose de Sakura.

 **¿Gallina? Dímelo a la cara, bola de sebo** -gritándole Aoda a Naruto eso parecía que fuera Sakura la que respondió así.

Al escuchar eso Naruto agarro a Sakura listo para golpearla, pero ella fue más rápida y se agacho al momento gusto, provocando que Naruto golpeara a Neji por error.

 **Perdona, Neji** -dijo Naruto pidiendo disculpa y nervioso.

Neji no se quedó atrás, y le regreso el golpe y empezó la pelea, y ellos cayeron sobre Chouji, estaba un alboroto en el campamento. Mientras Sakura estaba muerta de miedo, aprovecho para escarparse de ahí.

 **¡Te vas a enterar! ¡Eh! ¡Está ahí!** -gritando Neji señalando a Sakura que se estaba arrastrando mientras salía de la carpa.

 **Hola, chicos…** -dijo Sakura nerviosa viendo como todos corrían así ella.

 **~Dentro de la tienda del capitán~**

 **Los hunos atacaron aquí, aquí, y aquí. Llevaré las tropas al paso Tung Chow, y detendré a Madara antes de que destruya este pueblo** -dijo general Fugaku mientras señalaba los puntos en un mapa.

 **Excelente estrategia, señor. Adoro las sorpresas** -dijo Danzo mientras apuntaban algunas cosas.

 **Tú entrenarás a los nuevos reclutas. Cuando Danzo crea que estás listo, te unirás a nosotros, Capitán** -dijo general Fugaku para luego entregarle una espada al joven pelinegro llamado Sasuke Uchiha.

 **¿Capitán?** -dijo Sasuke sorprendido lo que estaba escuchando.

 **Esa es una enorme responsabilidad, tal vez alguien con más experiencia** -dijo Danzo algo de desconfianza con la decisión de Fugaku.

 **Es el primero de su clase, tiene grandes conocimientos de instrucción, y un impresionante linaje militar. Creo que Sasuke Uchiha hará un trabajo excelente** -dijo general Fugaku con mucha confianza y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

 **Oh, lo haré, no le defraudaré, esto es… Digo… Sí, señor** -dijo Sasuke emocionado y nervioso a la vez.

 **Muy bien, entonces brindaremos por la victoria de Japón en la Ciudad Imperial. Espero tu informe dentro de tres semanas** -dijo general Fugaku para luego levantándose.

 **Y no pienso omitir nada malo** -dijo Danzo mientras salía de la carpa junto con Fugaku dejando a Sasuke solo.

 **Capitán Sasuke Uchiha. Jefe de la mejor tropa de Japón. ¡No! De las mejores tropas del mundo** -dijo Sasuke emocionado, para luego salir de la carpa y se llevó una decepción, pues todos los soldados estaban peleando entre ellos.

 **¡Qué impresionante!** -dijo Danzo burlándose de el por lo que estaba sucediendo.

 **Suerte, Capitán** -dijo general Fugaku para luego montarse a su caballo y empezar galopar, seguido de su tropa.

 **Suerte, Padre** -dijo Sasuke en susurro mientras vía su padre irse.

 **Día uno** -dijo Danzo con una sonrisa de burla.

 **Sasuke: ¡Soldados!** -gritando Sasuke llamando la atención de todos.

 **¡El empezó!** -dijeron todos señalando a Sakura la cual estaba tirada en el piso en posición fetal cubriéndose de todos.

Sasuke se acercó con el ceño fruncido la observo. Y ella a ver que la miraba, se paró rápidamente, luego lo ve y se queda impresionada lo que veía el hermoso rostro de su capitán.

 **No quiero que haya problemas en mi campamento** -dijo Sasuke muy molesto a todos.

 **Lo siento…** -dijo Sakura con su voz feminidad y se dio cuenta de eso- **Digo… Siento que tuviera que ver eso, pero ya sabe lo que pasa cuando le da a uno esos prontos masculinos y tiene que matar a alguien, arreglar cosas, cocinar en el campo…** -dijo empezando a fingir su vos de hombre.

 **¿Cómo te llamas?** -dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo a Sakura.

 **Eh… Yo…** -dijo Sakura nerviosa ya que eso no había pensado.

 **Joven, contesta a tu superior cuando te hace una pregunta** -dijo Danzo con autoridad.

 **Yo… Tengo un nombre, y es un nombre de varón** -dijo Sakura nerviosa por la situación ya que no sabía que nombre decir.

 **¡Neji! ¿Qué tal Neji?** -decía Aoda susurrándole en el oído.

 **Él se llama Neji** -dijo Sakura señalando con la mirada.

 **No te he preguntado su nombre, si no el tuyo** -dijo Sasuke enojado y perdiendo la paciencia.

 **A-Chú** -decía Aoda otro nombre.

 **A-Chú** -repitió Sakura lo que dijo Aoda.

 **¿A-Chú?** -dudando Sasuke que eso fuera un nombre.

 **Salud, jajajaja, soy tan gracioso** -dijo Aoda de forma graciosa.

 **Aoda** -dijo Sakura reclamándole al dragón

 **¿Aoda?** -pregunta Sasuke ya que si estaba confundiendo.

 **No** -contestando Sakura y rogando que la tierra la tragara.

 **¿Entonces cuál es?** -preguntado Sasuke otra vez.

 **Satoshi, Satoshi, era mi mejor amigo** -dijo Aoda recordando lo viejo tiempos.

 **Satoshi** -contestando Sakura.

 **¿Satoshi?** -repitiendo Sasuke el nombre que escucho.

 **Pero Satoshi, me robó a mi novia** -pero no pudo seguir hablando Aoda ya que Sakura lo apretó para que callara el hocico.

 **Sí, me llamo Satoshi** -dijo Sakura afirmando.

 **A ver tu orden de alistamiento** -dijo Sakura al momento le entrega el pergamino.

 **Kakashi Hatake. ¿El gran Kakashi Hatake?** -dijo Sasuke sorprendido.

 **No sabía que tuviera un hijo** -dijo Danzo igual de sorprendido.

 **Es que no habla mucho de mí** -dijo Sakura nerviosa.

 **Ya veo por qué, el chico es un auténtico lunático** -dijo Danzo susurrando recordando lo que acaba de pasar hace unos momentos.

 **Muy bien, caballeros. Gracias a vuestro amigo Satoshi, van a pasar recogiendo hasta el último grano de arroz toda la noche. Y mañana, empezará el trabajo de verdad** -dijo Sasuke dando una orden lo cual a todos no les gusto ya que no era su culpa.

Al decir eso, Sasuke se retiró dejando a todos los soldados mirando de forma asesina a Sakura.

 **¿Sabes? Tenemos que mejorar tus modales** -dijo Aoda al ver cómo resulto el primer día.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06 Inicio De Un Duro Entrenamiento**

Ya era otro día en el campamento Sharingan, el sol comenzaba a salir, los pájaros cantaban y mientras Sakura seguía en su profundo sueño dentro de la tienda de campar, y estuviera descansado más si no fuera porque Aoda la despertó ya que agarro a Matatabi lo utilizo como un reloj despertador.

 **¡Venga, levántate Bella Durmiente! ¡Vamos arriba!** -dijo Aoda, pero Sakura tira de la manta sobre ella y Aoda se lo quita- **¡Vístete y prepárate! Te traigo el desayuno. Mira, son gachas, y además se alegran de verte** -dijo, pero en eso vio que el plato estaba Matatabi y Aoda la saca de ahí con los palillos- **¡Eh, sal de ahí, vas a ponerla enferma!** -dijo enojado.

 **¿Llego tarde?** -pregunto Sakura media dormida.

 **No hay tiempo que perder** -dijo Aoda metiéndole la comida en la boca, pero Sakura no podía masticarla ya que le ponía más comida- **Es tu primer día de instrucción. Escucha al maestro y no te pegues, juega con los otros niños y si alguno quiere pegarte, le das una patada en el trasero** -dijo como si fuera un hermano mayor.

 **No quiero dar patadas en el trasero** -medio dijo Sakura con la boca llena.

 **No hables con la boca llena, y pon cara de duro** -dijo Aoda en eso ve a una Sakura con la boca llena- **Bah… eso no asustaría ni siquiera a un conejo. ¡Vamos, asústame!** -dijo en forma desafiante.

 **Rrrrraaaaarrrgggghhhhh!** -dando Sakura un rugido fuerte.

 **¡Ajá, ese es mi duro guerrero! Así está mejor. Ahora sal ahí y da la talla** -dijo Aoda emocionado, pero en eso Kurama se asoma en la campar para relinchar, queriendo decirles algo importante- **¿Cómo? ¿Que se han ido?** -preguntando.

 **¿Qué?** -dijo Sakura sobresaltada y se empezó rápidamente a terminar de arreglarse y salir corriendo de la campar hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

 **¡Olvidas tu espada!** -dijo Aoda mientras saliendo tras Sakura y arrastrando la espada- **Mi pequeñita fue a salva a Japón** -dijo con sus ojos empañados de lágrimas- **Tienes un pañuelo** -le dijo al grillo.

 **~En el campo de entrenamiento~**

 **¡Orden! ¡Atención!** -decía Danzo tratando de hacer que se callaran, ya que estaban haciendo mucho escándalo.

 **¡Yo quiero un ramen!** -dijo Naruto con risa.

 **¡Yo quiero tallarines fritos!** -decía Chouji gritando con burla.

 **No tiene gracia** -dijo Danzo con sarcasmo mientras se retiraba.

En eso Sakura llega corriendo hasta donde estaba todos reunidos.

 **Eh, mira, el chico arroz se ha quedado dormido** -dijo Neji con burla- **Hola, Satoshi, ¿tienes hambre?** -decía mientras ya que la tenía a su lado.

 **Eso, porque te debo una ración de nudillos…** -le dijo Naruto mientras la agarraba de cuello de la ropa a punto de darle un golpe en la cara, pero fue interrumpido por su capitán.

 **¡Soldados!** -dijo Sasuke con firmeza estaba descubierto de la parte de su tórax, dejando ver así su formado y perfecto cuerpo de dios griego, cosa que a Sakura no le pasó desapercibido, la cual estaba luchando internamente para que no se le escurriera la baba- **Formareis deprisa y en silencio todas las mañanas. El que no lo haga así, responderá ante mí** -grito firmemente cosa que saco a Sakura de su sueño y poniéndose en fila como los demás.

 **Uh, qué miedo…** -dijo Naruto en voz baja cosa que Sasuke escucho.

 **Uzumaki** -gritando Sasuke el cual lo apuntaba con una flecha, haciendo que todos se movieran un paso hacia atrás dejando al ojiazules al frente.

Sasuke parecía que le iba a dispararle, pero en eso cambió el curso y lanzo la flecha hacia lo alto de un poste de madera que había.

 **Gracias por ser voluntario** -decía Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado- **Recupera la flecha** -dijo desafiando a Naruto.

 **Te traeré la flecha, niño bonito, y sin tener que quitarme la camisa** -dijo Naruto con molestia y murmurando cosa mientras iba caminando hacia el poste, pero cuando estaba por subir Sasuke lo detuvo.

 **Un momento. Me parece que olvidas algo** -dijo Sasuke se acerca a una caja y saca dos medallas gigantes- **Esto representa la disciplina. Y esto, representa la fuerza. Para coger la flecha necesitas las dos** -dijo mientras les ataba a las muñecas a Naruto y luego intento subir al poste sin éxito y los mismo paso con los demás soldados y ninguno alcanzo la flecha- **Tendremos un largo camino por recorrer** -dijo viendo que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

En eso Sasuke le arroga a cada un bastón de bambú, cada uno agarro el suyo, Sakura iba agarrar el de ella, pero Naruto se lo arrebata con una sonrisa de burla, Sakura se enoja y Naruto aprovecha para darle un golpe en las piernas con el bastón, y luego hace que no fue él y le tira el bastón.

" _Comienza la canción hombres de acción"_

 _Sasuke:_

 _Hoy la lucha empieza, ésa es la misión_

 _Niñas me mandaron para tal acción_

 _Es la chusma peor que he visto aquí_

 _Entenderán lo que es virtud_

 _Hombres fuertes de acción serán hoy_

 _Mantener la calma en la tempestad_

 _Siempre en equilibrio y en vencer pensar_

 _Son patéticos, escuálidos_

 _Nunca entienden qué pasó_

 _Hombres fuertes de acción serán hoy_

Sasuke coloca su bastón frente a él, y con la punta del bastón agarra dos jarrones y los lanza al aire, y así algunos movimientos y todos se quedan asombrados. Luego los jarrones estaban a punto de caer, pero Sasuke los rompe con el bastón, y todos en fila ponen sus bastones en frente y Naruto le coloca en escorpión en su espalda, cosa que Sakura lo sintió se comenzó a mover extraño tirando y golpeando a todos con bastón. Aoda y Matatabi estaba viendo con vergüenza, por lo que veían, y Sasuke ve eso y con la punta se su bastón impulsándose hasta llegar donde estaba Sakura se estaba intentando sacar de la espalda el escorpión y ella golpea a Sasuke en el estómago con el bastón, Sakura queda enfrente de él y Sasuke estaba enojado y le arrebata el bastón y acercando rápidamente a Sakura cosa que ella se cubre su pecho con miedo. Cosa que Aoda no le gusto si mueve para darle su merecido, pero es detenido por la cola por Matatabi, y Danzo estaba observando desde una distancia considerable.

Sasuke les hace una demostración a todos lanza desde sus pies una balanza la cual contenía 3 manzanas y el con su arco lanza 3 flechas y dan en el blanco hacia el árbol con unos círculos donde debería ir la manzana con la flecas. Aoda estaba escondido en la bolsa de Sakura y agarra flecha le coloca una manzana se vuelve a esconder en el bolso y Sasuke se da cuenta que está haciendo trampa y ella solo sonríe inocentemente. Luego se encuentran en una montaña y Sasuke tenía un balde de agua en la cabeza y su bastón y todos le agarraron piedras y las golpeo con el bastón y luego le toco a Sakura que intentaba equilibrarse con el balde de agua y todos con una piedra en la mano y con malicia todos les tiraron la piedra y Sakura intentaba golpear las piedras y se le caer el balde en la cabeza y a ciega da una pierda y Sasuke se aparta y la pierda le da en el estómago a Chouji. Y mira fijamente a Sakura, y ella se alza el balde, en el rio Sasuke mete su mano agarra un pez entre su mano, Sakura y Naruto lo ve he intenta lo mismo meten su mano al rio y Sakura agarra algo, pero el pie de Naruto el cual se encontraba sumergido en el rio y sale Aoda con unas gafas y con un pez en la mano.

 _Chouji:_

 _No puedo casi respirar_

 _Naruto:_

 _Sólo pido despedirme_

Se ven a los dos esquivando flechas de fuego y Naruto se cae al suelo y le cae una fecha en sus nalgas y grita de dolor.

 _Neji:_ _  
_ _En deporte siempre fui una decepción_

En eso intenta romper un bloque de cemento con la cara sin tener éxito.

 _Aoda:_

 _De miedo los va a matar_

 _Sakura:_

 _Que no vaya descubrirme_

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraba peleando y le da un golpe en la cara y la manda hasta un árbol donde estaba Aoda se lo queda viendo con enojo y regresa la mirada a Sakura y le echándole agua y Matatabi soplándola con una hora a un Sakura con el ojo derecho morado y siente que Aoda la empuja por la espalda para que regresara a la pelea.

 _Chouji:_

 _Ojalá supiera yo de natación_

 _Todos:_

 _Hombres ser_

 _Sasuke:_

 _Debemos ser cual veloz torrente_

 _Todos:_

 _Hombres ser_

 _Sasuke:_

 _Y con la fuerza de un gran tifón_

 _Todos:_

 _Hombres ser_

 _Sasuke:  
Violentos como un fuego ardiente  
Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión  
Pronto ya los hunos nos van a atacar  
Pero si obedecen se podrán salvar  
Tú no sirves en una guerra cruel  
A empacar, no hay tal virtud  
Hombres fuertes de acción serán hoy_

 _Todos:  
Hombres ser, debemos ser cual veloz torrente  
Hombres ser, y con la fuerza de un gran tifón  
Hombres ser, violentos como un fuego ardiente  
Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión  
Hombres ser, debemos ser cual veloz torrente  
Hombres ser, y con la fuerza de un gran tifón  
Hombres ser, violentos como un fuego ardiente  
Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión_

Se encontraba Chouji saltando despacio en los troncos ya que iba a caer el agua sucia y Sasuke se detiene ocasiona que todos choquen, todos estaban en un campo de tiro de cohetes, los cuales encendieron y comenzaron a intentar darle a un muñeco de paja de Madara, Sakura intentaba encender su cohete, pero cuando prende Neji le tira el soporte y Sakura, lo agarra y sale volando hasta la tienda de Danzo que estaba saliendo y ve el cohete venir y quema su tienda y él estaba cubierto de polvo negro y enojado. Ya era de noche y Sasuke se encontraba sentado en roco y agacha su cabeza desesperado, y viendo a su soldado regresas a sus tiendas. En las montañas todos cargaban en sus espaldas un bastón de bambú el cual tenía en los dos lados costales de arena, Danzo que estaba en su caballo le hace una señal a Sasuke con su pincel para que volteara a ver y ser da cuenta que Sakura iba de ultimo y con trabajo ponía estar de pie, cae al piso se acercaron Aoda y Matatabi intentándola levantar por la cabeza, pero siente que Sasuke se acerca y se esconde en la ropa de Sakura y ella ve que Sasuke agarra su pesas y se lo ponen atrás de la espalda y se voltea corriendo para regresar con los demás y Sakura solo ve cómo se va y agacha la cabeza decepcionada consigo misma. En la noche Sakura se encontraba por ir a su tienda cuando ve a Sasuke con Kurama se lo entrega para que se fuera y Sakura se pone triste, pero se detiene y alza la cabeza a dirección donde estaba la flecha a lo alto del poste, y ella se pone en sus dos muñecas las dos medallas gigantes y comienza intentar subir el poste, pero cae y en eso se le ocurre una idea alza la dos pesa y la amarra empezó de poco a poco haciendo que cada uno de los hombre que empezaba a despertar la vieran con asombro. Hubo momentos donde casi caía, pero ella con toda su voluntad empezó a escalar hasta llegar hasta arriba. Justo cuando Sasuke salía de su tienda, Sakura le lanzó la flecha frente a él, haciéndolo sorprender por el acto que había hecho ese molesto y debilucho chico.

 _Todos:  
Hombres ser, debemos ser cual veloz torrente  
Hombres ser, y con la fuerza de un gran tifón  
Hombres ser, violentos como un fuego ardiente  
Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión  
Hombres ser, debemos ser cual veloz torrente  
Hombres ser, y con la fuerza de un gran tifón  
Hombres ser, violentos como un fuego ardiente  
Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión_

Los días pasaban y los soldados iban mejorando más y más, en el tiro de flecha y Sakura ya estaba superando a su capitán corriendo con los sacos de arena, y ya le ponía con él en una pelea dándole una patada en el labio mandándolo a volar al piso y se agarra la boca de dolor, Chouji ya ponía saltar cada uno de los troncos ágilmente, Sasuke le vuelve hacer la misma partica del primer día y Naruto vuelve agarrar su bastón a comparación que esta vez se lo dio amablemente con una sonrisa y Sakura sonrió amablemente y todos estaba practicando y dan un salto hacia el aíre.

Madara se encuentra en la parte superior de un árbol. El halcón vuela por encima y le deja caer una pequeña muñeca. Madara salta del árbol cayendo frente a sus guerreros le lanza la muñeca a Hidan.

 **¿Qué ves ahí?** -preguntando Madara a su guerrero.

 **Es pino, de las altas montañas** -dijo Hidan viendo la muñeca y se lo lanza a otra persona.

 **Pelo de caballo** -decía Kisame volviendo a lanzar la muñeca a Sasori.

 **Azufre de los cañones** -decía Sasori regresando la muñeca a Madara.

 **Esta muñeca vino de un pueblo de la Aldea de Suna, donde nos espera el ejército imperial** -dijo Madara sabiendo el plan del ejército de imperial.

 **¿Será muy fácil evitarlos?** -dijo Kisame dando una sugerencia a su líder.

 **No. El camino más rápido hasta el Emperador es ese paso. Además, esta muñeca será de alguna niña. Hay que devolvérsela** -dijo Madara con una voz siniestra, haciendo que todos los Akatsuki entendieran el plan malvado que se estaba formando en su cabeza.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 07 Un Baño Fuera De Lo Normal y ¡Nos Vamos A La Guerra!**

 **No, no, no, no, no, no y no. Que no. Que esa no es una buena idea, hazme caso. ¿Y si te ve alguien?** -le dijo Aoda desacuerdo con lo que iba hacer Sakura.

 **El hecho de que me vea como un hombre no quiere decir que huela como uno** -dijo Sakura mientas se quitaba el mocho dejando suelto su cabello.

 **Los hombres no lavan sus calcetines, y qué, tampoco es para tanto. A mí no me disgusta el olor a queso** -dijo Aoda con mucha indiferencia mientras Sakura se tiraba al lago- **Vale venga ya, basta, sal de ahí antes de que te arrugues toda** -dijo mientras se acercaba al lago con una toalla.

 **Aoda, en vez de preocuparte ve a hacer la guardia** -dijo Sakura mientras se sumergía su cabeza en el agua.

 **Sí, sí, ve a hacer la guardia Aoda mientras me descubre mi secreto por mis tontos hábitos de niña** -dijo Aoda burlándose dándose la vuelta, justo en ese momento tres sombras pasaron junto a él corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el lago- **De seguro que hay un par de cosas que seguro notaran** -dijo muy preocupado.

Sakura escucho unos gritos que se acercaban a ella cosa que la asusto y vio a sus tres compañeros desnudos y se adentraron al agua. Empezó a nadar silenciosamente para no la vieran, pero hoy no era su día de suerte.

 **Hola Satoshi** -le dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a Sakura.

 **Hola, chicos, no os he oído llegar. Me iba en este momento, ya estoy limpio. ¡Adiós!** -dijo Sakura nerviosa en salir de esa situación.

 **Vuelve aquí. Ya sé que antes nos portamos mal contigo. Empecemos de nuevo. Hola, soy Neji** -dijo Neji dándole la mano a Sakura cosa que ella desde lejos lo saludo mientras con su otro brazo se cubría su zona de los pechos para que no se notara nada mientras se alejaba.

 **Y yo Chouji** -dijo Chouji apareciendo atrás de Sakura para luego socar con él.

 **Hola Chouji** -dijo Sakura mientras se alejaba lo más rápido posible de ahí.

 **Y yo soy Naruto el Rey de la Roca. Y ninguno de nosotros va a moverme de aquí** -dijo Naruto arrogante mientras estaba parado sobre una roca desnudo haciendo que Sakura muera de vergüenza y volteara a otra parte.

 **Ah, ¿sí? Pues creo que Satoshi y yo te podemos ganarte** -decía Neji mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

 **Ahora no quiero pelear con él** -dijo Sakura nerviosa mientras se alejaba a la orilla.

 **Satoshi, tenemos que luchar** -dijo Neji desesperado con lo que escucho.

 **No, déjalo. Podríamos cerrar los ojos y nadar por ahí** -dijo Sakura más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

 **Vamos, no seas tan niña** -dijo Neji mientras empezaba a jalar el brazo de Sakura- **¡Ay! ¡Me han mordido!** -grito sintiendo una mordida en su trasero.

 **Sabe a amoniaco** -dijo Aoda mientras salía del agua con una cara de asco.

 **¡Una serpiente! ¡Una serpiente venenosa!** -gritando Aoda mientras nadaba lo más rápido que podía hacia la roca, mientras Sakura aprovechaba para silbaba a Kurama se acercara y así poder salir de ahí- **Menudo Rey de la Roca** -dijo con sarcasmo para luego ser tirado hacia el agua por Naruto.

 **Vaya, por qué poco** -dijo Sakura recuperándose del susto mientras se envolvía en su toalla.

 **No, por mí. Me debes una** -dijo Aoda enojado mientras se cepillaba los dientes mientras se quitaba el asco de morder el trasero de Neji.

 **No quiere volver a ver a un hombre desnudo en mi vida** -dijo Sakura eso pasaron un montón de hombres desnudos corriendo en frente de ella.

 **No, no pienso morder más traseros** -dijo Aoda mientras se podía más pasta de dientes mientes para quitarse el sabor de mala boca.

Sakura caminaba hacia su tienda ya cambiada, cuando algo le llamo la atención.

 **¿Crees que tus hombres están listos para luchar?** -dijo Danzo discutiendo en su tienda con Sasuke- **¡Já! No durarían ni un minuto frente a los Akatsuki** -dijo con burla.

 **Todos han terminado su entrenamiento** -dijo Sasuke comenzándose a enojar con Danzo.

 **Esos niños tienen de soldados lo que tú de capitán. Cuando el general Fugaku lea mi informe, tus tropas nunca entrarán en combate** -dijo Danzo siguiéndose burlando de Sasuke.

 **De eso nada, después de lo que he hecho para llevar a Sakura a la guerra, ese tío no va a cargarse mi plan** -dijo Aoda escuchando a escondidas la conversación.

 **No hemos acabado** -dijo Sasuke muy enojado mientras lo agarraba de su yukata.

 **Cuidado, capitán, puede que el general sea tu padre, pero yo soy el consejero imperial. ¡Ah! Por cierto, logré este puesto sin ayuda. Retírate** -dijo eso Danzo, Sasuke salió furioso.

Cuando Sasuke estaba afuera de la tienda, vio a Sakura que estaba enfrente de él.

 **¡Eh! ¡Yo le sujeto y tú le das! O no…** -dijo Sakura viendo que fue ignorada por el pelinegro- **Si te sirve de algo, yo creo que eres un buen capitán** -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras veía como Sasuke se iba a su tienda con cara de enamorada.

 **Lo he visto** -dijo Aoda con una sonrisa picarona.

 **¿Qué?** -dijo Sakura haciéndose como que no sabía nada.

 **Te gusta… No digas que no** -dijo Aoda con una mirada acusadora.

 **No** -dijo Sakura nerviosa y sonrojada.

 **Sí, ya vale, claro, ¡vete a tu tienda!** -dijo Aoda con autoridad.

Pero antes de irse Sakura volteo dando se había ido el pelinegro, provocándole una sonrisa de enamorada.

 **Creo que ya va siendo hora de coger esta guerra por los cuernos** -le dijo Aoda a Matatabi con una mirada de travesura.

Se adentraron a la tienda de Danzo cuando éste salió a darse una ducha en el lago. Matatabi se encontraba escribiendo con sus patitas una carta que le había ordenado Aoda.

 **Déjame ver… Del General Fugaku, querido hijo estamos esperando a los hunos en el paso. Me encantaría que vinieras a apoyarnos** -dijo Aoda terminado de leer la carta- **Hm… Muy bien, pero has olvidado que nos hemos quedado sin perfume, ¿te importaría traernos un poco?** -dijo con burla mientras Matatabi asistía con la cabeza- ¡ **Escucha! ¡Esto es el ejército! ¡Es muy urgente! ¿Me has entendido?** -dijo asustando a Matatabi para luego comenzar a escribir otra carta terminado Aoda se lo quito y lo leyó- **Eso está mejor, mucho mejor** -dijo terminado de leer- ¡ **Vámonos!** -dijo saliendo de la tienda camino a entregarla para ir a buscar a Kurama- **Kahney, amiguete, vamos de paseo…** -dijo mientras le daba una orden cosa que a Kurama no le gusto y rechino fuerte tirando a Aoda y Matatabi asustada salió de ahí huyendo.

 **Rufianes insubordinados…** -dijo Danzo mientras salía del lago envuelto en su toalla- **Me debéis un par de zapatillas nuevas** -dijo muy enojado con los soldados que le habían hecho una broma- **Y yo no chillo como una niña** -dijo ofendido mientras comenzaba a caminar- **Ahhhhhhhh** -gritando por un Samurai montado en un panda.

 **Mensaje urgente del general** -dijo Aoda fingiendo una voz grave y entregándole un pergamino, cosa que él se quebrada mirándolo fijamente - **¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca has visto un panda en blanco y negro?** -preguntado en forma de sarcasmo.

 **¿Quién eres?** -dijo Danzo dudando de las palabras del Samurai.

 **¿Cómo? La cuestión es quién eres tú. Estamos en guerra, no hay tiempo para estupideces. Debería quitarte el turbante y dejarte con la testa al descubierto. Pero hoy me siento generoso, así que sigue con lo tuyo o daré parte de ti** -dijo Aoda mientras le daba el pergamino a Danzo para luego alejarse junto al panda.

Danzo empezó a leer el pergamino y poco a poco fue exaltándose, así salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia la tienda de Sasuke para darle la noticia.

 **¡Capitán! Un mensaje urgente del general. Nos necesitan en el frente** -dijo Danzo desesperado llamando la atención de Sasuke.

 **Haz las maletas, Matatabi, nos vamos a la guerra** -dijo Aoda mientras chocaban los cincos.

" _Canción Mi Chica Es La Razón"_

 _Hombres:_

 _A la guerra mucho hemos ya marchado_

Los soldados caminaban por días por montañas, cascada y pueblos.

 _Naruto:_

 _El estruendo es tal, sonamos cual ganado_

Naruto caminaba sin ánimos, mientras volteaba a ver a una vaca que estaba en su camino.

 _Hombres:_

 _Estos pobres pies que al ritmo ves inútiles ya son_

Igual que Naruto estaban los demás soldados sin ganas de seguir caminando. Mientras Neji se acerca muy animado por atrás y abrazando a Naruto y Chouji.

 _Neji:_

 _Hay que pensar, "Mi chica es la razón" Lo he dicho ya, "Mi chica es la razón" Que tenga pálido color Y brillo en su mirar_

Escuchando eso animo a Naruto y Chouji, y Sakura se sacó de ando con eso, y en eso se acerca Neji y la acerca a ella y Neji le saca un pergamino un dibujo de una mujer con una letra, las cuales se convierte en el para luego acercase a la chica para besarla y ella saca su abanico para tapar el beso.

 _Naruto:_

 _Mi chica debe de admirar mi fuerza y mi valor_

En eso aparece una imagen de Naruto mostrando sus musculo mientras que con una mano carga a la chica, para luego destapar su Yukata mostrando su pecho con un hueco en medio para luego asomarse la chica.

 _Chouji:_

 _No importará qué se pondrá o si es muy fina dependerá de qué cocina Res, Puerco, Pollo, mmm_

Otra imagen aparece Chouji y su chica girado mientras se miraban, en la chica le pasa su listo alrededor de él para luego bajar y convertirse en un plato de arroz y Chouji y la chica se sienta en el plato seguido de una Res, Puerco y Pollo. Para luego volverse en la vida real en unas estatuas que estaba en un rio que cruzaban los soldados.

 _Naruto:_

 _Muchas chicas te creyeron el más hombre_

Naruto hace gesto de tonto según para hacerlo más guapo cosa que Sakura le dijo asco y se alejó de él. Luego Naruto se cae en un hueco cayendo al fondo asustando los peces en el cual Chouji aprovecho agarrar uno.

 _Neji:_

 _Les apuesto que aman sólo el uniforme_

Neji sale del agua super musculoso y elegante, pero toda el agua sale por su traje mostrando su cuerpo como es en realidad.

 _Hombres:_

 _Adivinen qué extrañamos más estando en acción si hay que luchar, mi chica es la razón_

Todos pasaban por un campo donde las mujeres estaban sembrando, en eso Aoda ve desde la carreta todas esas hermosas mujeres les manda chiflido, ocasionado que todas volteara a ver y ella voltea la cara de vergüenza cosa que las chicas se rieron de ella.

 _Naruto:_

 _Mi chica nunca dudará_

Se acercaba alegremente a Sakura.

 _Chouji:_

 _Que soy gran ejemplar_

Sakura se alejaba de Naruto sin fijarse hasta chocar con Chouji y se acerca a ellos Neji.

 _Sakura:_

 _¿No hay una chica cerebral que piense antes de hablar?_

Los tres aprisionan a Sakura para saber su respuesta de su chica ideal y cuando escucharon la respuesta le hicieron el feo.

 _Neji:_

 _Mi modo varonil de hablar va a emocionarla_

Neji jala a Sakura desde el hombro para enseñarle su brazo mostrando así sus músculos bajo el traje y Sakura le aparta el brazo.

 _Naruto:_

 _Se cree un galán, que va a matarla_

En eso siente un jalón de su traje era Naruto que le susurraba, y luego le pega al Kurama en el trasero que sale corriendo junto con la carreta en el cual estaba recargando Neji el cual lo tira en el lodo.

 _Danzo:_

 _No habrá chica igual a la que me ha esperado_

Danzo desde su caballo escucho la conversación, para luego ponerse el gorro de su abrigo mientras presumía de su chica.

 _Naruto:_

 _Su mamita o quién, pues nadie más lo ha amado_

Naruto se acerca a Sakura susurrando para burlarse de Danzo, Sakura y Naruto se rieron de él cosa que Danzo escucho y no le dio nada de risa.

 _Hombres:_

 _Y si al retornar en plan triunfal nos dan su corazón hay que gritar, "Mi chica es la razón" no hay que olvidar, mi chica es la razón Mi chica es la razón_

Todos caminaba en la montaña llenas de nieve y Naruto se detiene hacer un muñeco de nieve de una mujer, para luego salir corriendo para alcanzar los demás, de unos árboles sale Chouji en sus hombros estaba Neji, mientras que los demás se acerba de los dos lados poniéndoles sus manos en sus hombros dejándola sin escapatoria. Todos estaban alegres cantando cosa que Sakura de un modo se escapó de ellos desde atrás y chiflando se da cuenta que Naruto, Neji y Chouji tenía unas bolas de nieve gigantes y se regresa al camino y los cuartos se quedaron sorprendidos lo que veía sus ojos.

La aldea que estaba enfrente de ellos, las casa todas destruidas, quemadas todo se veía escalofriante.

 **Busquen supervivientes** -dijo Sasuke ordenando que comenzaba avanza desde su caballo.

Todos buscaban sobreviviente, Sakura entro unas de las casas destruidas y noto un objeto que no estaba en mal estado era una pequeña muñeca, supuso que era de la niña que vivía hay y con tristeza la agarro y la abrazo para luego levantarse y salir de ahí.

 **No lo entiendo. Mi padre debería estar aquí** -dijo Sasuke desconcertado viendo toda esa destrucción.

 **¡Capitán!** -grito Danzo señalando a un lugar abajo que no se notaba.

Sasuke y los demás se acercan mientras todos veían la horripilante escena era todos los cuerpos de la gente de la aldea y el ejercito sin vida. En eso Chouji se acerca triste junto en sus manos el casco del padre de Sasuke.

 **Del General** -dijo Chouji triste mientras le entregaba el casco a Sasuke en sus manos.

Con suma tristeza Sasuke clavó su espada y encima puso el casco de su padre, se arrodillo para dar una pequeña oración para descansar en paz su padre. Sakura se acercó lentamente a él con tristeza.

 **Lo siento** -le dijo Sakura con sinceridad y tristeza.

Sasuke se levantó y le toco el hombro agradecido por las palabras. Se acerco a su caballo y se montó en el para recorvar la actitud.

 **Los Akatsuki se mueven con rapidez. Llegaremos antes a la ciudad imperial a través del paso de la serpiente. Ahora somos la única esperanza del Emperador. ¡Vámonos!** -ordeno Sasuke para así comenzar a moverse y ser seguido por los demás.

Sakura antes de irse se acercó dónde estaba la espada y casco del padre de Sasuke, se agacho y coloco la muñeca donde igual dándole paz a la pequeña niña dueña de ella muñeca, se levantó para luego comenzar caminar para alcanzar a los demás.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 08 Comienza La Guerra**

Sakura y los demás caminaban en silencio y en su mundo, Sasuke sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar estaba triste por la muerte de su padre, pero eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un cañón de pólvora que salió disparado de la carreta que transportaba Kurama, Sakura se espantó al escuchar semejante estruendo, así que volteó rápidamente para ver a Aoda y Matatabi que tenía cara de espantado y Aoda para salvarse del regaño le señalo a Matatabi echándole la culpa de lo que paso cosa que no le gusto y le puso mala cara.

 **¿Qué ha pasado?** -dijo Sasuke acercándose rápidamente cabalgando hacia la carreta- **Has descubierto nuestra posición…** -dijo enojado con Sakura- **El enemigo sabrá que estamos aquí** -dijo, pero antes que siguiera hablando una flecha le cayó en el hombro, haciendo que se cayera del caballo.

En ese momento cae miles de flechas salieron disparada hacia ellos, todos los soldados salieron corriendo para cubrirse de ellas. Una de las fechas de fuego salió disparada hacia la carreta que comenzaba a llenar de llamas.

 **¡Salven los cañones!** -dijo Sasuke ordenado para que todos comenzaran a sacar los cañones.

Mientras Sakura derramo su espada para luego cortar las correas que ataban a Kurama.

 **Claro, salven al caballo** -dijo Aoda muy ofendido.

 **¡Fuego! ¡Fuego!** -dijo Sasuke dando una orden para luego todos comenzara disparar los cañones- **No dispares el último** -dijo deteniendo a Naruto de lanzar el cañón para ver que dispersara la niebla viendo Madara y al inmenso ejército- **Vamos a luchar. Si morimos, moriremos con honor** -dando la orden todos comenzaron desvainar su espada- **Naruto. Apunta con el cañón a Madara** -dándole una orden al mencionado.

El ejército comenzaba acercarse poco a poco, se escuchaba los gritos de guerra. Sakura estaba preocupando cuando escucho la orden dio un suspiro, agacho la vista para ver el reflejo del pico de la montaña desde su espada, cosa que le dio una idea, así que se armó de valor, empujo a Naruto para agarrar el cañón y salir corriendo. Sakura salió a toda marcha hacia Madara.

 **¡Satoshi! ¡Regresa! ¡Satoshi!** -gritando Sasuke desde donde estaba, pero Sakura no escuchaba sus órdenes.

Sakura se detiene y entierra el cañón para acomodarlo, Aoda sale detrás de ella junto con Matatabi.

 **Yo diría que ya va siendo hora de encenderlo. ¡Deprisa, deprisa!** -dijo Aoda apurándola, pero no ayudaba mucho a Sakura la ponía más nerviosa que intentaba encender el cañón con los pierdas.

 **¡Vamos, ayudémosle!** -gritando Naruto a sus compañeros junto con Chouji y Neji salieron corriendo a dirección de Sakura para darle apoyo.

Sakura desesperada se le cayeron las piedras en la nieve buscaba desesperada mientras los Akatsuki se acercaban, en eso se le ocurrió la idea agarro a Aoda y lo estiro sacando una pequeña llama para encender el cañón junto con Aoda salió disparando asustando el caballo de Madara.

 **Fallaste. ¿Cómo has podido fallar si estaba a un metro de ti?** -gritando Aoda desde el cañón, para luego el cañón dio en la montaña para explotar.

Se escucho un estruendo cosa que Madara voltea a ver y viendo como la montaña cae los pedazos hacia su ejército cosa que no le gusto y se volteó hacia Sakura que estaba con una sonrisa, se enojó más dio un grito y le dio un golpe con su espada a Sakura. Ella con el inmenso dolor salió corriendo agarrando el brazo a Sasuke que estaba en shock, mientras Naruto, Neji y Chouji corrían con sus espaldas para luego quedar espantados por la avalancha que venía hacia ellos, se regresaron hasta donde estaban los demás, Kurama asustado se desato de la persona que lo agarraban para salir corriendo hacia su dueña, Madara huía de la avalancha, pero fue imposible ya que fue alcanzado siendo derribado junto con su caballo. Mientras Sasuke y Sakura corrían por su vida, en eso se acerca a ellos Kurama, Sakura se detiene para montarse y luego darle la mano a Sasuke para se subiera, pero por desgracia la nieve caía fuerte para luego soltar el agarre. Mientras tanto los soldados se refugiaban de la avalancha en una gigante roca, viendo como caí la inmensa nieve al precipicio.

 **¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!** -gritando Aoda mientras se deslizaba en la nieve con un escudo, en eso ve un cabello negro- **¿Sakura?** -dijo lo agarra para se da cuenta que es Madara- **No** -dijo regresando a la nieve a Madara- **¡Sakura!** -volviendo a gritar mientras se da cuenta que hay otra cosa en la nieve y lo agarra y era el Grillo- **Vaya, eres un bichito con suerte** -dijo sacándolo Matatabi cual estaba mareado, para luego seguir deslizándose en la nieve. Sakura salió de la nieve con esfuerzo mientras se volvía a derribar por una montaña de nieve.

 **¡Sasuke!** -gritando Sakura para ver el cuerpo de Sasuke cayendo a dirección al barranco, volteo su caballo a dirección a Sasuke para salvarle la vida.

 **¿Puedes verlos?** -preguntado Chouji mientras con una mano sostenía a Neji y encime de él estaba Naruto con un arco y una flecha con una soja atada.

 **¡Sí!** -contestando Naruto para prepararse a lanzar la flecha- **¡Perfecto!** -dijo feliz lanzando la fecha- **Ahora los traeré hasta aquí…** -sin terminar de decir ya que desde sus ojos veía como se iba la soja junto con la fecha.

Aoda venia deslizándose hasta donde estaba Sakura.

 **¡Sakura! Encontré al grillo de la suerte** -dijo Aoda feliz mientras mostraba a Matatabi.

 **Necesitamos ayuda** -dijo Sakura en eso cae la flecha en la nieve, lo agarra y amarra a Kurama.

 **Oh, bien, muy bien, puedes sentarte conmigo** -dijo Aoda mientras se subían a Kurama y coloca a Matatabi a su lado en eso los dos ven el barranco y gritan de miedo- **¡Sakura! Sakura, haz algo, no sobreviviremos, ¡este es el fin!** -dijo mientras Sakura se preparaba de lanzar la flecha hacia su compañero para luego caer al barranco para luego Sakura lanzar la fecha.

 **Se me escaparon de entre los dedos…** -sin terminar de decir Naruto y llorar porque entre sus manos cayó la flecha y al momento de agárrala lo jalo con mucha fuerza hasta la orilla de barranco en eso todos los soldados agarraron a Naruto para que no se fuera también- **Tiren, tiren** -decía mientras con todas sus fuerzas, pero Chouji se acercaba a ellos con mucha calma se agachó un poco y cargando a todos como si fuera lo más normal, mientras su compañeros se quedaron en shock ya que sin esfuerzo jalaba poco a poco elevando a Sakura y a los demás.

 **¡Lo conseguimos! ¡Eres un hombre! Tú ya me entiendes…** -dijo Aoda apenado.

Ya una vez arriba, Sasuke y Sakura fueron bajado del caballo con ayuda de sus compañeros.

 **Retiraos, chicos, déjenlos respirar** -dijo Neji eso todos comenzaron alegarse dejado que tomara aire Sakura y Sasuke.

Sasuke despertó algo adolorido y se volteó a ver a Sakura que estaba agitada.

 **Satoshi nunca he conocido a un hombre tan loco como tú** -dijo Sasuke con voz enojada- **Pero gracias a eso, te debo la vida. A partir de ahora, confiaré en ti** -dijo amablemente y con una sonrisa.

 **¡Tres hurras por Satoshi! ¡El más valiente de todos!** -dijo Neji alegremente.

 **¡Eres el Rey de la montaña!** -dijo Naruto entusiasmado.

Todos estaba celebrando, Sasuke ayuda a Sakura a levantarse, pero en eso ella siente un dolor que la hace cae al suelo.

 **¡Satoshi! ¿Qué te ocurre?** -preguntando Sasuke luego ve la herida de Sakura llena de sangre- **¡Está herido! ¡Traed ayuda!** -dijo desesperado mientras Sakura comienza ver borroso y sus párpados comenzaba a cerrarse poco a poco- **¡Satoshi! Aguanta… Aguanta…** -decía mientras Sakura es lo último que escucha y veía era Sasuke preocupado por ella antes de cerrar los ojos completamente.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola aquí les traigo la conti, este capitulo se lo dedico a:

Vactory

Guest

gabi2801

Emperor92

D.P.I.Y.O.N

nickycereza

Y para los demás lectores se lo dedico.

* * *

 **Capítulo 09 Se Descubre El Secreto De Sakura**

Había pasado horas desde que el doctor llego a curar a Satoshi, todos estaban preocupados mientras Sasuke se paseaba de un lado a otro frente a la tienda. En eso sale el doctor de la tienda en eso el doctor llama a Sasuke para susurrarle algo y él se sorprende por lo que entrar a la tienda rápidamente cosa que tanto como Aoda y Matatabi se sorprendieron igual porque sabían que se descubrió el secreto y eso ve que Sakura acostada, pero eso levanta mostrando su pecho vendado mostrar que era mujer cosa que Sasuke estaba sorprendido y a la vez enojado cosa que Sakura se da cuenta y se tapa con la sabana.

 **Puedo explicarlo** -dijo Sakura apenada, mientras que Sasuke no sabía que decir estaba en shock en eso entra Danzo

 **Así que es cierto** -dijo Danzo enojado para luego acercase a Sakura.

 **Sasuke** -dijo Sakura llamado antes que saliera de la tienda.

Ya a fuera caminaba enojado mientras los soldados se quedaban con dudas de lo que estaba pasando, luego sale Danzo agarrando de la muñeca a Sakura con mucha fuerza mientras ella se cubría con la sabana con la otra mano.

 **Sabía que había algo raro en ti** -dijo enojado para luego agarra su chongo dejando ver su cabello hasta los hombros- **¡Una mujer!** -dijo sorprendiendo a todos por lo que veía, para luego ver como Danzo suelta Sakura tirándola en la nieve- **¡Sucia traidora!** -dijo con enojo.

 **Mi nombre es Sakura** -dijo levantando su rostro con enojo luego volteo a Sasuke el cual se encontraba dándole la espalda- **Lo hice para salvar a mi padre** -dijo dando sus razones.

 **¡Alta traición!** -dijo Danzo interrumpiendo a Sakura.

 **No pretendía llegar tan lejos** -dijo Sakura apenada.

 **Máximo castigo** -gritando Danzo viéndola a la cara.

 **Era la única solución. Por favor, créeme** -dijo Sakura suplicándole a Sasuke.

 **Ja ¿Capitán?** -dijo acercándose a Sasuke.

Sasuke se voltea a ver a Sakura que estaba hincada en la nieve cubriéndose del frío. En eso se voltea a dirección a Kurama y agarra la espada de Sakura y la desenfunda, cosa que no le gusto, di a Aoda y Matatabi que estaba asustados, mientras veía como Sasuke poco a poco se acercaba a Sakura

 **¡Sujetalo!** -dijo dándole una orden para que detuvieran a un soldado para que detuvieran al caballo lo cual fue detenido.

 **¡Noooo!** -gritaban Naruto, Neji y Chouji que corrían preocupado por Sakura, pero son detenidos por Danzo.

 **La ley es la ley** -dijo con arrogancia.

Sasuke ya estaba enfrente de Sakura la cual levanta la cabeza para ver los ojos de Sasuke llenos de enojo, lo cual apenada cierra sus ojos y agacha su cabella para recibir su final, Sasuke levanta la espada justa para poder cortarle la cabeza, en vez de que su final llegara escucho el sonido de su espada caer sobre la nieva. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, para luego alza la cabeza y ver a Sasuke.

 **Tu vida por la mía. Así pago mi deuda** -dijo con enojo y decepcionado para luego voltear y comenzar a caminar- **¡Vámonos!** -dijo ordenado a los soldados.

 **Pero no puedes…** -decía sorprendido antes que fuera interrumpido por Sasuke.

 **¡He dicho vámonos!** -dijo con tono de enojo que hasta Danzo se asustó.

Sakura con tristeza veía como todos se alejaban, mientras ellos se alejaban Sakura dio una reverencia de agradecida, pero a la vez avergüenza con Sasuke y todos los soldados.

Habían pasado horas desde los soldados se fueron, Matatabi hacia una mini fogata para los cuatros, Sakura se calentaba para protegerse del frio, Kurama que estaba atrás de ella le dijo una cobija para luego sentarse cerca de ella para darle calor, Matatabi también se refugió con Sakura agarrando un pedazo de la cobija.

 **Estuve tan cerca** -dijo Aoda mientras caminaba tiraba la mitad de la parte trasera de una flecha que tenía en si mano- **Estuve así de cerca de impresionar a los ancestros** -dijo mientras encontraba la otra mitad delantera de la flecha en la nieve- **De estar hasta arriba de los pilares** -dijo agarrando la flecha y tocando la pinta con sus dedos- **Vaya, todo mi trabajo se fue a la basura** -dijo acercándose a una canasta de empanadas que estaba alado de Sakura agarra una y se acerca al fuego para sentarse a calentarla su empanada- **¡Hola!** -dijo Aoda a Sakura.

 **Jamás debí marcharme de casa** -dijo Sakura con tristeza.

 **Eh, vamos, querías salvar la vida de tu padre** -dijo Aoda dándole ánimos mientras calentaba su comida- **¿Quién iba a saber que acabarías deshonrando a tus antepasados y perdiendo a tus amigos?** -dijo mientras tocaba su empanada estaba caliente pero cuando iba a volver a calentar se apaga la fogata- **Tienes que… aprender a olvidar el pasado** -dijo triste para comenzar a llorar.

 **Puede que no lo hiciera por mi padre. Puede que lo que quisiera fuera demostrar que podía hacer cosas** -dijo para luego agacharse un poco y agarra su casco- **Para mirarme en el espejo y ver a alguien con valor** -dijo Sakura mientras se veía su reflejo en el casco con tristeza- **Pero me equivoqué. No veo nada** -dijo con lágrimas de enojo y Matatabi alza su cabeza para verla con tristeza para luego tirar su casco cayendo a lado Aoda.

El cual ve con tristeza el casco y luego Sakura sé que cubre con la cobija, para luego volver a voltear hacia el casco y se acerca para agarrarlo.

 **Bueno, eso es porque le hace falta un poco de brillo** -dijo Aoda mientras lo agarra para luego pulirlo con su brazo y acercandose a Sakura- M **ira que bonita te ves** -dijo con una sonrisa mientras intentado que Sakura viera su reflejo cosa que no funciono y se le borro la sonrisa para luego el ver su reflejo- **Los dos somos un fraude. Tus antepasados no me enviaron, ni siquiera me quieren** -dijo confesando todo, llamando la atención de Sakura- **Tú arriesgaste la vida por alguien que querías, yo la arriesgué solo por mí** -dijo continuando confesando todo apenado y triste mientras ponía el casco en la nieve- **Al menos tú tenías buena intención** -dijo dándole ánimos a Sakura lo cual funciono porque le saco una leve sonrisa.

En eso se acerca Matatabi saltado sobre el casco, confesando algo igual con lágrimas.

 **¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no das suerte? ¿Me has tomado el pelo?** -dijo Aoda sorprendido y ofendido con Matatabi por no ser un grillo de la suerte- **¿Y tú qué eres? ¿Una oveja?** -preguntado a Kurama, el cual se enojó por decirle oveja.

 **Tendré que enfrentarme a mi padre tarde o temprano. Vámonos** -dijo Sakura con tristeza.

 **Sí, eso no va a ser fácil, pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Empezamos en esto juntos y seguiremos hasta el final. Lo prometo** -decía a Sakura dándole ánimos cosa que Sakura escuchar esa palabra le dieron fuerza y de volver a sonreír ya que no estaba sola en esto.

Sakura y Aoda se dan un abrazo, no muy lejos de ellos pasa un halón sobre las montañas que estaba en busca de su amo entre toda esa avalancha de nieve, en eso sale una mano de la nieve, cosa que el halcón se dio cuenta y se regresó, ya que era Madara que salía de la nieve, el cual vio a todo su alrededor y se dio cuenta que su ejército todos muertos, así con coraje lanzó un temible rugido. Sakura y Kurama que escucharon el ruido se espantaron, voltearon a ver a dirección donde venía el rugido. Poco a poco de la nieve comenzaron a salir cinco de los miembros más leales de Akatsuki, Madara se acercaba para ver la cuidad imperial con un plan para destruirla. Sakura escondida vio que Madara y algunos de los akatsuki seguía vivos. Se regreso para luego agarrar su espalda que encontraba en la nieve con prisa mientras que Aoda y Matatabi estaba sorprendidos por la acción de Sakura, la cual se subió a su caballo.

 **¡Perdona, tu casa está por ahí!** -dijo Aoda señalando con su dedo la dirección contraria al palacio

 **Tengo que avisarle a Sasuke** -dijo Sakura preocupada mientras montaba a Kurama.

 **¿Has visto a esos hunos? ¡Han surgido de la nieve! ¡Como margaritas!** -dijo Aoda asustado.

 **¿Estaos juntos en esto o no?** -dijo Sakura igual que preocupada que Aoda.

Nos momentos Aoda los piensa preocupado y voltea a Matatabi que le dice algo animándolo y cual sonríe Aoda.

 **Bueno, está bien. ¡Vamos a patearles el trasero!** -dijo Aoda animado comenzando a correr con Matatabi, para treparse a Kurama junto son Sakura comenzar su viaje para salvar a Japón de lo Akatsuki.

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado ya solo quedan dos capítulo para que termine la historia, pero no se preocupen traeré más adaptaciones y mis propias historias. Les mando saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 ¡Escúchenme Y Confía En Mí!**

~En la Cuidad Imperial~

Los ciudadanos de Japón estaban celebrando felices por la victoria de Japón con un desfile a los héroes de Japón

 **Abran paso a los héroes de Japón** -dijo el líder del desfile.

Sasuke y los otros estaban atrás del líder del desfile todos decaídos, por lo que había sucedido con Sakura, detrás de ellos hay un dragón.

 **Sasuke** -grito Sakura mientras venia montada y poniéndose al lado de Sasuke.

 **¿Sakura?** -dijo Sasuke sorprendido en ver a Sakura hay.

 **¡Los hunos están vivos! ¡Están en la ciudad!** -decía alarmada la peli rosa.

 **No perteneces aquí, Sakura. Vete a casa** -dijo serio Sasuke sin tomar importancia la advertencia de Sakura, tomando otra vez su camino hacía el palacio.

Sakura molesta por lo que dijo Sasuke, volvió a dirigirse hacia él.

 **Sasuke, los vi en las montañas! ¡Tienes que creerme!** -dijo seria y preocupada porque Sasuke no creía en ella.

 **¿Por qué debería?** -dijo Sasuke molesto y serio.

Las palabras Sasuke molestaron a Sakura así que ella se puso en medio impidiendo su paso.

 **¿Por qué otra cosa volvería? Dijiste que confiarías en Satoshi. ¿Por qué Sakura es diferente?** -dijo Sakura mientras Sasuke monta a su alrededor y Sakura con tristeza ve cómo se va Sasuke, para luego voltear a los soldados- **Mantenga los ojos abiertos. Sé que están aquí. Yah!** -le dijo llamando la atención de Naruto, Neji y Chouji, para luego irse.

 **Ahora ¿A dónde vas?** -dijo Aoda viendo como Sakura desmontaba a Kurama y comenzar a correr.

 **A buscar a alguien que me crea** -decía mientras se adentraba hacia al patio del palacio.

El ejercito sube los escalones del gran palacio, seguido por el dragón.

 **¡Mis hijos! ¡El cielo sonríe sobre el Imperio Medio! ¡Japón dormiré con seguridad esta noche, gracias a nuestros guerreros valientes!** -dijo el emperador Sarutobi mientras los ciudadanos aplaudían y gritaban de la emoción.

 **¡Señor, el emperador está en peligro!** -dijo Sakura intentando convencer a un ciudadano.

 **¡Huh!** -dijo mientras se retiraba el hombre.

 **¡Pero los Akatsuki están AQUÍ!** -le decía a otro hombre- **¡Por favor, tienes que ayudar!** -decía preocupada.

 **¡Eh!** -decía el otro hombre que también la ignoro.

 **¡Nadie escuchará!** -dijo Sakura a Aoda.

 **Huh? Oh, lo siento, ¿Dijiste algo?** -dijo Aoda igual ignorando a Sakura

 **Aoda** -dijo Sakura molesta con el pequeño dragón.

 **Eres una chica otra vez, ¿Recuerdas?** -dijo Aoda haciendo que Sakura recordara que tiene razón.

~Mientras en el palacio~

 **Su Majestad** -decía Sasuke- **Aquí le deposito la espada de Madara** -decía mientras se inclinaba ante el emperador.

 **Sé lo que esto significa para ti, Capitán Uchiha. Tu padre habría estado muy orgulloso** -decía el emperador Sarutobi mientras Sasuke estaba conmovido por sus palabras.

Antes de entregar la espada al emperador, un halcón salió volando quitándole la espada de sus manos. La gente estaba sorprendida por ver tal acto. El halcón se despliega hasta el techo, donde una línea de gárgolas de piedra está descansando. Una de las gárgolas se mueve y toma la espada y era el mismísimo Madara. Sakura junto con Aoda y Matatabi venía desde la multitud y decidida fue al palacio. Sasuke preparado de sacar su espada, pero la sorpresa para el que el dragón atrás de él se rompe para dejar salir así algunos miembros de Akatsuki. Pero fue tarde, ya que uno de los Akatsuki lo golpeo muy fuerte dejándolo tirado, Uno de ellos agarra al Emperador y lo lleva al palacio.

 **¡No!** -fue lo último que grito Sasuke, quién rápidamente se levantó, antes que cerraran la puerta principal del palacio.

 **¡Vamos!** -grito Naruto para corren al palacio, pero los Akatsuki cierran las grandes puertas.

En el techo, Madara se ríe porque por fin va vengarse y obtener por fin su victoria.

* * *

Hola mis lectores espero que les halla gustado estuvo algo corto este capítulo, pero en el ultimo sera un más largo a lo mejor hoy suba el último capitulo, también me puede seguir en Wattpadd. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 El Cerezo Que Floreció A través De La Adversidad**

El ejército utiliza una estatua para intentar derribar la puerta del palacio. Sakura se acerca a ellos para ver lo que hacían.

 **Ellos nunca llegarán al Emperador a tiempo** -dijo ella para mirar a su alrededor, luego a los altos pilara a un lado del palacio se le ocurre una idea y ella les silba a los soldados- **¡Soldados, tengo una idea!** -dijo Sakura a sus compañeros mientras se iba corriendo hacia otra parte del palacio.

Sasuke, Naruto, Chouji y Neji se queda viendo entre sí dudosos. Luego los tres últimos mencionado siguen a Sakura, dejando caer la estatua y sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

Todos se quitan el equipamiento entregándoselo a Sakura la cual se aleja, los tres chicos se ponen vestidos y maquillaje, y entre las sombras sale Sakura con un Kimono, para luego ponerse enfrente de los pilaras y usan los cinturones de seda alrededor de la cintura para subir los pilares y luego voltear a ver a Sakura con una sonrisa en eso ella siente que tocan su hombro se sorprende en ver que era Sasuke se quita la capa y comienzan a subir los pilares.

Dentro del palacio, en un balcón, los Akatsuki sostienen al emperador. Madara se pone enfrente del emperador de boca abajo.

 **Boo** -le dijo Madara al emperador- **Vigilen las entradas** -les orden a Sasori y Deidara que salieron de ahí dejando a Madara y Sarutobi- **Tus muros y tus ejércitos han caído. Y ahora es tu turno. Inclínate ante mí** -le dijo Madara susurrándole en el oído con una sonrisa macabra.

A fuera los subordinados de Madara vigilaban la entraba al balcón. Mientras cerca de ahí se encuentra escondidos Sakura y los chicos.

 **Bueno. ¿Alguna pregunta?** -les pregunto Sakura a los chicos.

 **¿Este vestido me hace parecer gordo?** -le pregunto Naruto a Sakura el cual recibió una bofetada por parte de ella- **Auch** -dijo adolorido.

Las cuatro "chicas" comenzaron a caminar cerca de los guardias, riendo.

 **¿Quién está ahí?** -dijo Sasori poniéndose en alerta.

 **Concubinas** -dijo Deidara bajando la espada de Sasori.

 **Feas concubinas** -dijo Sasori viendo a las chicas con asco.

Las chicas ya cerca del ejercito le mandaba saludos y miradas picaronas. En esos una manzana sale del vestido de Neji. Uno de los guardias lo recoge. El halcón se da cuenta de que Sasuke se esconde, e intenta gritar, pero Aoda respira el fuego y lo enciende.

 **Ahora eso es lo que yo llamo barbacoa mongol** -dijo Aoda muriéndose de risa junto con Matatabi.

El Deidara le entrega la manzana a Neji, pero los tres chicos sacan los frutos de sus vestidos y ataca a los guardias.

 **Sasuke ¡Corre!** -ordeno Sakura haciendo que Sasuke saliera corriendo de su escondite para dirigirse al balcón sube las escaleras hacía donde está el emperador con Madara.

 **Me canso de tu arrogancia, viejo. ¡Inclínate ante mí!** -dijo Madara enojado y perdiendo la paciencia.

 **No importa cómo el viento aúlla, la montaña no puede inclinarse ante ella** -le dijo Sarutobi con mucha calma.

 **¡Entonces se arrodillarán... en pedazos!** -le dijo Madara levantando su espada.

Él mueve su espada justo para matar al emperador; Sasuke llego a tiempo para impedirlo y lo bloquear el ataque, comienza una pelea con todas sus fuerzas. Se balancea alrededor de un pilar, y luego patea en su cara tirándolo al piso y ser sometido por Sasuke. Mientras ellos seguían en el combate Sakura entra al balcón junto con Chouji, Neji y Naruto.

 **Chouji, llévate al emperador** -ordeno Sakura.

 **Lo siento, Su Majestad** -dijo disculpándose Chouji dándole una reverencia recoge al Emperador y, con su cinturón de seda, se desliza por las linternas de papel de cuerda.

Madara se dio cuenta que se llevaban al emperador y grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero cuando era el turno de Sakura en bajar se dio cuenta de que Madara golpeo a Sasuke en la cara así liberándose de agarre para luego agarrar la cara de Sasuke y darle un cabezazo luego lo agarra y lo pira al piso.

 **¡Vamos!** -le grito Naruto desde abajo.

Sakura mira hacia inconsciente a Sasuke, y en eso ve que Madara se acerca a ella. En eso Sakura mira que a lado de Sasuke estaba la espada de Madara así que se acerca y la agarra y corta la cuerda, cosa que la gente la anima.

 **¡No!** -dijo Madara busca entre la multitud a emperador, pero sin éxito grita con enojo y rabia, agarra su espada y la saca del pilar luego se voltea a dirección a Sasuke que ahora está consciente se acerca a él que estaba junto a Sakura y Sasuke con su mano la aleja y saca un cuchillo, pero es rápidamente quitado por Madara de una patada y lo golpea y lo agarra del pecho- **¡Tú! ¡Me has quitado la victoria!** -dijo con enojo en eso es golpeado por un zapato.

 **¡No!** -dijo Sakura con determinación mientras Madara la voltea a ver- ¡Yo lo hice! -termino de decir para luego agarrarse el pelo.

 **¡El soldado de la montaña!** -dijo Madara susurrando y sorprendido que una mujer destruyera ella sola su ejército.

Abandonando a Sasuke, persigue a Sakura, quien se pone su zapato. Ella cierra la puerta, y él apretó el puño a través de la madera. Sakura corre y se une con Aoda y Matatabi, montando el halcón sin plumas.

 **¿Así que, cuál es el plan?** -preguntado Aoda mientras corrían por sus vidas.

 **Ummmmm...** -pensado

 **¿NO TIENES UN PLAN?** -gritando Aoda mientras veía como Sakura pensaba.

 **Oye, estoy inventando conforme a la situación...** -sin terminar de decir Sakura cuando pasa por una ventana se da cuenta de un montón de fuegos artificiales y dos hombre- **Aoda** -le dijo Sakura.

 **Ya se pequeña ¡Vamos, Matatabi!** -decía para luego saltar sobre una cometa y flotan a través de la torre mientras Sakura sonreía.

Madara rompe la puerta y sale corriendo. Ella se asustó al verla la cara a Madara, comienza a correr esquivando los ataques de Madara con los pilares que eran destruidos, luego se sube a un pilar que también es cortado por Madara que hace tirar la pared, Sakura se sostiene del pilar para luego levantarse y salta para agarrarse de la azotea y se sostiene mientras ve a dirección donde Aoda y Matatabi están recolectando municiones.

 **Ciudadanos. ¡Necesito pólvora!** -dijo Aoda haciendo que los dos hombres voltearan a ver dirección de Aoda.

 **¿Quién eres tú?** -pregunto uno de los hombres dudosos.

 **Tu peor pesadilla** -dijo Aoda con un aspecto feroz y tenebroso junto con Matatabi, haciendo que los dos hombres saltaran de la torre, mientras Sakura sube el techo.

 **¡Mira! ¡En el techo!** -señalo un ciudadano llamando atención de la multitud.

Sakura retrocede por el tejado, midiendo la distancia con sus manos y retrocedió un paso. En eso Madara salió atrás de ellas estrellando a través del tejado y levanta su espada. Sakura saca un abanico.

 **Supongo que no tienes ideas** -dijo Madara burlándose de ella.

Madara apunta con la espalda, pero Sakura fue más lista hizo que la espada atravesara el abanico, Sakura cierra el abanico, le da la vuelta y hacía quedándose la espada y poniéndose en guardia.

 **No exactamente** -dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de lado mientras amenazaba a Madara con su misma espada- **¿Listo, Aoda?** -dijo llamando la atención de Madara que voltea a dirección a Aoda que se quita el disfraz dejando ver el gran cohete atado en su espalda.

 **¡Estoy listo, cariño!** -decía respira el fuego en un palo- **¡Enciéndeme!** -grito y le entrega el palo a Matatabi.

Madara intento atacar a Sakura, pero ella lo patea en la cara, luego le da una patada tirando al piso, mientras Matatabi encendía el cohete antes de que Madara se levantara Sakura agarra la espada y lo clava en el suelo junto con la camisa de Madara. El cohete es disparado sorprendiendo a Madara que venía en su dirección, Sakura se cubrió y vio como el cohete se llevaba a Madara, mientras que Aoda y Matatabi se sostenían de la espada Sakura los recoge y sale corriendo.

 **¡Quítate del techo! ¡Quítate del techo!** -dijo asustada Sakura mientras corría.

Mientras Madara iba a dirección a la torre de los fuegos artificiales que luego explotan junto con Madara. Mientras explotaban los fuegos artificiales ella salta, coge una linterna y se balancea por la cuerda, luego cae sobre Sasuke, que estaba corriendo por las escaleras. La espada de Madara cae junto a Sakura y Sakura. Aoda cae al suelo riendo de felicidad.

 **Jajajajajajaja** -riéndose mientras atrapa a Matatabi- **¡Tu eres un grillo con suerte!** -dijo mientras apaga una llama en la antena de Matatabi

Todos los ciudadanos gritaban y aplaudían de felicidad ya que todo había acabado.

 **¡Fue un intento deliberado en mi vida! ¿Dónde está ella?** -dijo Danzo mientras bajaba las escaleras todo lleno de polvo y algo quemado de su ropa mientras se acercaba a Sasuke y los chicos que protegían a Sakura- **¡Ahora lo ha hecho! ¡Que desastre! Aléjate, esa criatura no vale la pena protegerla** -decía con desprecio en sus palabras.

 **¡Es una heroína!** -dijo Sasuke defendiendo a Sakura.

 **Ella es una mujer. ¡Nunca valdrá nada!** -dijo con arrogancia, pero eso es agarrado de la ropa por Sasuke.

 **Escucha, pretencioso…** -dijo Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia.

 **¡Ya es suficiente!** -ordeno el emperador llamando la atención de los presentes.

 **¡Su Majestad, puedo explicar!** -dijo Sasuke, pero el emperador levanta una mano y Naruto, Neji y Chouji se mueve haciendo un lado, revelando a Sakura que se acerca y se inclina ante el emperador.

 **He oído hablar mucho de ti, Sakura Hatake. ¡Robaste la armadura de tu padre, huiste de casa, te has hecho pasar por un soldado, has engañado a tu comandante, deshonrado al ejército, destruido mi palacio! Y nos has salvado a todos** -dicho eso el emperador se inclinó ante ella cosa que le sorprendido mucho, y fila por fila, cada persona en la ciudad imperial se inclinó ante a ella.

 **Mi pequeña se ha convertido en una mujer adulta, y ha salvado Japón** -decía Aoda mientras lloraba- **¿Tienes un pañuelo?** -le dijo a Matatabi parado su llanto.

 **Danzo** -dijo el emperador llamando a su mano derecha.

 **¿Sí, Excelencia?** -dijo acercandose Danzo con una sonrisa.

Ocúpate de que esta mujer sea nombrada miembro de mi consejo -dicho eso se sorprendido Sakura y más a Danzo.

 **¿Miembro? ¿Qué? Pero… No hay ni una sola vacante en el consejo, Majestad…** -dijo Danzo con una sonrisa arrogante.

 **Muy bien, quédate con su puesto** -le dijo emperador a Sakura mientras señalaba a Danzo que estaba atrás de él.

 **¿Qué? Mi...** -y diciendo eso, Danzo se desmayó de la impresión.

 **Con el debido respeto, Excelencia, creo que ya he estado mucho tiempo lejos de casa** -dijo Sakura apenada con el emperador.

 **Entonces toma esto -dijo entregándole su colgante- para que tu familia sepa lo que has hecho por mí. Y esto** -le dijo entregándole también la espada de Madara- **Para que el mundo sepa lo que ha hecho por Japón** -dicho eso Sakura toma los regalos, luego abraza al emperador con felicidad.

 **¿Se le permite hacer eso?** -pregunto dudoso Naruto mientras que Neji, Chouji y Sasuke se encogían los hombros.

Sakura deja de abrazar al emperador y se aleja y abraza a Naruto, Neji y Chouji para luego acercarse a Sasuke.

 **Eh… Tú… Peleas bien** -decía Sasuke nervioso y algo sonrojado.

 **Ah. Gracias** -dijo Sakura decepcionada y triste ya que no eran las palabras que quería escuchar de Sasuke, luego llega a Kurama y se monta en el sin olvidar a Aoda y Matatabi- **Kurama, vamos a casa** -le dijo a su caballo con una leve sonrisa.

Sasuke veía como su alejaba Sakura mientras la gente la anima con felicidad.

La flor que florece en la adversidad es la más rara y más bella de todas -le dijo el emperador Sarutobi acercandose a Sasuke.

 **¿Señor?** -dijo sorprendido Sasuke por lo que dijo emperador.

 **¡No conoce a una chica como esa en todas las dinastías!** -termino de decir para luego ponerse su sombrero e irse de ahí dejando a Sasuke confundido.

~En la casa de Sakura~

Sakura se acerca a su padre, que está sentado bajo los cerezos.

 **Sakura** -dijo muy sorprendido Kakashi.

 **¡Padre!** -dijo Sakura arrodillándose delante de su padre- **Te he traído la espada de Madara. ¡Y el emblema del emperador! Son regalos para honrar a la Familia del Hatake** -dijo apenada mientras ponía los regalos en sus piernas de su padre.

Su padre deja caer los regalos y la abraza.

 **El mayor regalo en honor es tenerte por hija. Te he echado mucho de menos** -dijo Kakashi llorando mientras abrazaba a su hija.

 **Yo también te he echado de menos, papa** -decía Sakura que igual estaba llorando.

Rin y Chiyo observaban la bella escena desde la entrada del jardín.

 **Huh. Ella trae a casa una espada. ¡Si me preguntas que debería haber traído a casa a un hombre!** -dijo la abuela Chiyo decepcionada de que su nieta por no traer un hombre.

 **Disculpe** -dijo llamando la atención de las dos mujeres que voltearon y vieron lo guapo que era el hombre- **¿Sakura Hatake vive aquí?** -dijo Sasuke mientras Rin y Chiyo señalaron donde estaba Sakura y Kakashi sin poder hablar de la impresión.

 **Gracias** -dijo Sasuke amablemente mientras pasaban enfrente de las dos mujeres.

 **¡A la próxima guerra me alistaré yo!** -dijo Chiyo picarona.

Kakashi caminaba junto con Sakura para entrar la casa cuando se acerca Sasuke.

 **Honorable Kakashi Hatake… Yo… ¡Sakura!** -dijo alzando la voz al ver a Sakura frente a él- **Eh… Olvidaste tu casco… en realidad es su caso, ¿no es cierto? Bueno…** -decía muy nervioso.

 **¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?** -pregunto Sakura alegremente mientras agarraba el casco de su padre.

 **¿Te gustaría quedarte para siempre?** -grito Chiyo mientras Sakura negaba con la cabeza.

 **La cena sería genial** -contesto con una sonrisa de lado.

No muy lejos de ahí, Jiraya se encontraba feliz viendo la linda pareja, pero su momento de paz fue interrumpido.

 **¿Quién hizo un buen trabajo? Vamos, dime quién hizo un buen trabajo** -dijo Aoda feliz mientras fastidiaba a Jiraya.

 **Oh, está bien. Vuelve a ser guardián** -dijo Jiraya con fastidio.

 **AAAAAHHH-HAAAAAAAA! ¡Whoohoohoohoohoooo!** -gritaba Aoda con mucha alegría.

Matatabi suena el gong; Todos los antepasados salen.

 **Matatabi. ¡A tocar!** -grito Aoda animado.

Matatabi comienza a tocar los tambores, y todos los ancestros bailan.

 **Ha salido a mi rama de la familia** -dijo uno de los ancestros mientras bailaba.

Aoda se balancea sobre una cadena, grita, se cae y sale corriendo por la puerta del templo.

 **Guardianes** -dijo Jiraya mientras estaba en la ventana con cara de pocos amigos.

 **Gracias, Aoda** -dijo Sakura acercandose a Aoda lo besa en la frente.

De repente, Pakkun, seguido por un rebaño de pollos, irrumpe en el Templo.

 **¡AODA!** -grito Jiraya muy enojado cosa que Sakura y Aoda pusieron una cara de terror.

* * *

Hola mis lectores espero que les halla gustado el final de esta adaptación, me disculpo por no subirlo antes pero ayer tuve algo ocupada pero ahí esta el final, muy pronto subiré otra historia creación que sera un SasuSaku y una adaptación que era de NaruHina, también me pueden seguir en Wattpad. Nos vemos y que tenga un inicio de semana.


End file.
